Life as a Salvatore
by IamMHR
Summary: Nora is reborn in her favourite tv show as Salvatore sister & knows that dealing with Vampires,Witches,Werewolves,Doppelgangers, Hybrids,Travellers, Sirens and all the other supernatural shit, is going to be hectic coz all those are the people who can kill her in a blink of an eye if she pisses them off with her sarcasm. Or will she get more than she hopes for? self insert, SI/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Di_ _s_ _claimer_** _ **:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Nora Rosewood / Nora Salvatore, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

 **OC - Margot Robbie.**

* * *

They say everything happens for a reason, but I still don't understand why this _thing_ happened to me. My name was NORA ROSEWOOD. I was a member of the British Institute of Interior Design at the age of 24 and was doing pretty good with my life until an unfortunate event happened. I know I am using the past tense, but that's because I died, you twit.

Anyways, that's not the sad part. The unfortunate part is when I realized I am reborn into a TV show, which I used to love binge-watching on my weekends being a loner I was. It's a CW show called "THE VAMPIRE DIARIES." with two spin-offs. And I am not freaking okay with it.

I mean, who wants to be reborn in a world of vampires, Witches, Werewolves, Doppelgangers, Heretics, travelers, Hunters, Sirens, Silas, Cade, Hybrids and what not. Those who can kill me before I can blink my eye. I would gladly live in a Tom Hanks movie, or even live as Cinderella stepsister but not this. Definitely not this! However, I was freaking right here, reborn in Salvatore's household as Nora Salvatore on April 22, 1843. My elder brother is Damon Salvatore, and my younger brother is Stefan Salvatore.

Imagine my shock when I suddenly realized the facts about the world I am in. I decided to run away, but my 4-year body isn't helping much. On top of that, my not-so-sadistic-father Giuseppe Salvatore hates me with passion. Because as soon as Stefan was born a year ago and is named Stefan Salvatore, I couldn't stop crying when I realized how real this all was, and it has become annoying to my dad and his poor little ears.

Though Damon tries his console me with cute little antics of his, I still have this fear, deep in me that doesn't help much to the situation. Sometimes I used to scream in my sleep due to the nightmares, where I see Katherine drinking from me until I take my last breath or she snaps my neck and buries my body in the backyard while my so-called brothers laugh at my misery. Damon, who sleeps in the room next to me and my not-so-mom, Lillian Salvatore, helps me at that time, but it was mostly Damon. He took the older brother role to a whole new level at such a young age. He usually comes and sleeps beside me, holding me, and whispers sweet things to me until I stop crying. I really don't understand how will such a cute guy change into a cocky bastard in the future.

As days passed, I slowly got used to the idea that I am not going anywhere, and I should just suck it up and find a way to live. Then one day, I found it. Since Silas, the all-powerful witch, is an ancestor of mine, then I would have had magic in my blood. That being said, I thought of testing it. I took a candle and concentrated a really hard, and guess what? I got a massive headache. But it didn't stop me, I stubbornly used to sit in front of the candle for hours and one day it successfully lit up.

I couldn't hold my happiness after that. I know that lighting a candle doesn't help me from dying, but still, it's a start. I couldn't ask anyone for help since Emily Bennett has yet to make an entrance, and I really didn't know of any witches at that time. A five-year-old girl can't possibly travel all the way to New Orleans. So I kept the matter aside and waited for the time being. But I still didn't understand and couldn't come up with a logical explanation as to why I am still here in the first place. There is no character called Nora Salvatore, but here I am a witch, who doesn't know a thing about it except for the word _INCENDIA._

Giuseppe turned alcoholic by the time I turned 7. He started hitting my mother Lilly and Damon while Stefan and I hid in the cupboard of my room, where I closed his ears and eyes tightly. I couldn't do anything to stop it, not even call 999. He didn't do anything to Stefan and me because, in his eyes, I am a child prodigy while Stephan is "Golden Boy" of the family and the town.

No matter how many times I may think not to get involved, the cute little brothers of mine just keep capturing me with there faces. They are adorable, innocent and selfless...oblivious to everything terrible that's happening in the world. I couldn't help but love them. But every time Damon gets hit, for something as insignificant as being a minute late for dinner, I couldn't help but feel guilty for not stopping it.

All I could do at times like that was wipe the tears in Damon's eyes, kiss his cheeks, smile, and give him the Peanut butter cookies I made, especially for him. Though cookies in the 1800s are not like now, I did my best to make them taste better, with the few ingredients I could gather. The first one I made was given to Damon, which he loved a lot, and discovered he had a sweet tooth.

Thanks to my cooking skills, Giuseppe became bearable. According to Giuseppe, I am going to make a fine lady one day, so from then onwards, he started making me tolerate him. My mother was a different story, she was so proud of me, and her eyes brimmed with happiness. She did ask how I made them and how I knew the recipe, and thus, I made up a story, using all my knowledge I had in creative writing, back in my school days, and thankfully, she believed it. She is as innocent as she gets.

I was Stefan's favorite person in the household. I taught him how to walk and speak. As soon as he turned 5, he loved the deserts I made as much as Damon. They used to fight for the first bite. It didn't matter if it tasted terrible, all they wanted to do was boast on who got their hands on it first.

 _I think I was the one who made the first Muffin in history._

But every time I think about the TV show, I can't help but worry about the problems my brothers will face in the future. How they will hate each other. I didn't want to see them like that, not until I am alive, at least. But they will also find someone to love in the future. They will learn the definition of the family once again. They will find peace. Should I let Katherine turn them into Vampires and give them a long life where they learn from their mistakes [or] should I start giving them Vervain and stop them dying and let them have a short happy human being, without any suffering and heartache? What happens if I change the future? Why in the bloody hell am I even making choices?

"Muffin, are you in there?" someone snapped their fingers in front of me, waking me up from a trance.

"What?" I asked.

"I was merely asking if you would like to for a walk with Stefan and me to the falls before father gets home," Damon said, chuckling at my distracted mind.

"Of course, Day," I said, get up from my bed and patting my dress.

"What were you thinking about Muffin? Is something bothering you? Is it about our father? Don't worry about it, I will protect you," He said solemnly, making me giggle.

"I know you will protect me, Damon, and you always will. I was just thinking about our mother. She seems to be not feeling well these past two weeks. How about we show her to a doctor?" I said.

Though I like Lilly, I absolutely don't want her to become a vampire and change some lunatics into heretics, which then leads to a crazy supernatural huntress hunting them and my brothers in the future, if they turn into Vampires by any chance. It won't be long before Giuseppe sends her away because of her disease. May be medicines can help before the condition could get any worse. Also, I want her to be there for Stefan and Damon and not abandon them.

"Mother is sick? I didn't know. I should discuss this matter with my father. I am sure he will show her to a good doctor," The 13-year old boy said to me.

"I will talk to him. He will always scold you even though you haven't done anything. I don't want you to get punished again. He is less bitter with me," I said, looking up to him carefully.

"But what if he gets upset and raises a hand at you. I don't want that. It's ok, since I am the big brother, I will handle it. Alright?" he said, ruffling my hair. _But I am over 24,_ I wanted to explain to the boy. But I couldn't. Instead, I made him bend up to my length and pinched his cheeks before giving a kiss on his nose

"I Love You, Damon. You know that, right?" I asked him. I know he is a fictional character, but the admiration and love, he shows says otherwise. I didn't have any siblings in my previous life nor parents. I had to live with my grandma as soon as my parents died in an accident. By the time I turned 20, my grams had died, leaving me alone. So, I couldn't help but grasp as much love as I can from the kids.

"I love you more, Nora," He said with adoration in his eyes. I didn't want it to change.

But what if after a few years he will know that I lied to him even after I know everything that's going to happen in his life. Will he hate me? Or if I say anything now, will he think I am crazy and send me to an asylum. I mean, who will believe a 9-year old.

"I too love you, Nora," Stefan said, coming behind us in his cute 6-year old voice, making both Damon and I laugh.

"I love you too, Stefan," I said, ruffling his hair fondly.

"But she loves me more brother," future-to-be sadist said, grinning at future-to-be Ripper.

"My imaginary friend thinks that you have serious mental problems brother because I like Stefan more," I said, kissing Stefan's cheeks and running away from them.

"You had to ruin the moment, Nora," Damon said with a groan, chasing after me, followed by Stefan.

"What can I say, sarcasm is my second language," I hollered at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Di_ _s_ _claimer_** _ **:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Nora Rosewood / Nora Salvatore, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

 **OC - Margot Robbie.**

* * *

The dreadful day has finally come.

It is Thanksgiving at the Salvatore Estate, and a maid has just lit a gas lamp and brought it into the dining room. Giuseppe is sitting at the head of the dinner table while my mother sat at the opposite end from him, looking nervous, more than usual. I sat in between my two brothers; Thirteen-year-old Damon looked sad, and six-year-old Stefan was smiling, oblivious to the situation. I started getting nervous, knowing what happens next.

 _How could I forget about this scene?_

I wanted to smack Giuseppe's face with my heel when I was watching this scene on TV. But now I can't do anything but sit and watch. Giuseppe smiles and raised his glass and started saying thanks to the meal.

"If I could take just a moment to say how thankful I am to the good Lord for giving me a beautiful wife and daughter, two fine boys, a table filled with fine food" my alcoholic sadist of a father said smacking his belly, "And a stomach big enough to fit it all in!"

Stefan giggled at his antics and started to eat his food, and my fictional mother Lily laughed nervously as well, before raising her own glass in a toast while I just hold my fork and knife tightly, my lips in a straight line. Damon, who couldn't cover up his emotions, like any normal kid for his age, looked sad as he glanced at me and down at his plate when the maid carries around a platter of food to add to our dishes.

Giuseppe takes notice of Damon's behavior and sets down his glass before giving him a stern look. "Son, eat your dinner, please." He said.

Damon shook his head, visibly upset, "I cannot."

Lily looked at Damon with concern and asked, "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

Giuseppe ignored his wife and continued staring at Damon with a warning glare and said, "It was not an invitation, Damon."

Stefan looked at Damon in confusion and asked me slowly, "Why is he not eating?"

"Because this is Sami," I said, feeling bad for Damon. I know how much he loved it, I mean he even kept a name for it.

Giuseppe began to lose his temper, and made an expression, as-if-a-bird-pooped-in-his-meal, "That animal was put on this earth to be sustenance, not your friend! Now, you will clean your plate, or you will spend the night in the root cellar, wishing you had."

"Mother... please do not make me eat her." He said, giving a pleading look at our mother.

Lily looked sad, feeling bad for the boy, but she couldn't do anything much like me, when she saw my not-so father's warning glare from across the table, her face becomes panicked; and she quickly covered it up, "You heard your father, Damon."

Damon, overwhelmed and upset, reluctantly turned back to his plate and started to eat out of fear of our sadistic father. Giuseppe then looks at me and says, "Eat, girl. Should I tell you separately?" sending me a glare.

 _It's alright. Cool down. You are only 7. You can't do much about this._

 _And no, you can't smack his head with the plate. Shut up and eat._

I gave my father a fake grin and ate it, saying, "Of course, father."

Later that night, I went to Damon's room and saw him crying. I slipped next to him in the bed and hugged him. He hugged me back and started caressing my hair, saying he was okay. _But I know he is not_.

 _He shouldn't be abused by his own father. It's not fair._

 _And I have never felt that utterly helpless until then._

When I was on the verge of sleeping, I said, "Hey Damon. Once I become big enough, we will run away, okay? You, me, Stefan, and Mom. We will leave father and go far away."

"Sure, Muffin," he said, kissing my forehead and hugging me close to him.

* * *

 **1856**

Years passed. My fictional father never stopped abusing Damon and our mother. I am 13 now while Damon reached 17, Stefan is 10. Over the years, I maintained a book where I wrote all the events that are going to happen, as soon as I remember anything, and kept it safely behind a painting in my room, hoping no one will see it. Also, since we made an early check up on my mother, much to my father's distaste, before her condition could get worse from consumption, she is doing fine. But when she booked those 4 tickets for us to escape from her crazy husband, he found out and punished her severely. But at least she is alive and didn't abandon her children for being a Vampire and won't turn those crazy Siphoners.

My abilities have also increased alongside my age. It seems I can manipulate elements. I can light a few candles at a time, and even create small bubbles in water, but nothing huge. However, I was thoroughly freaked out when I once stopped a vase before it could hit the floor from a reasonable 10 ft distance. It was like the air was helping me do it. But when I panicked and lost my concentration, the Vase fell and shattered into tiny pieces. I got a good scolding from my canon abuser of a father. I didn't get food that night and the next morning. But, I didn't starve as my brothers sneak in some cookies, they stole from the kitchen.

It's was a good thing I said no, for a handmaiden. I couldn't possibly do half of the things I can do if I had gotten one for myself. Also, I was highly against the idea of Slavery and racial discrimination. I also understood I am not going to make any friends for the rest of my life, other than my brothers. Dealing with the children of founding families is a pain in the arse. Their constant whining and complaints to their parents on trivial matters took me to the verge of mass homicide. I have more enemies than you can imagine, even though I am 13.

Nevertheless, I am still considered as the golden girl of the town because of my mature thinking and proper etiquette. _Of course, I am_. I am almost 37 if I add everything. I really thought Damon would dislike me because of the constant compliments I got. However, he said that he was more than happy about it, but his only problem is the attention I get from the boys of the town. Though I shouldn't speak so highly of myself, still, I am the prettiest girl in Mystic Falls. I had a cute heart-shaped face, small freckles on my pink cheeks, wavy blonde hair, and striking blue eyes, resembling a bit of Damon and Stefan. If I were like this in my past life, I would have surely made a massive amount of money with my looks and would have created an outstanding model.

Keeping that all aside, I really don't know what exactly I am? I didn't know if a witch can do those things. Sure they can impale a person to the wall with a flick of the wrist, but am I a witch? So, I thought of doing something crazy like I always do. I finally gathered my courage and went to the witch burial ground, where they burned the Salem witches in the 1600s. Well, I was desperate to find answers and impatient to wait for Emily Bennett to come along. I didn't know where to go except for the only place of supernatural significance in the show. I still have doubts like, if someone sees me there, are they going to tie me to a stake and burn me too?

 _Urgh! Such an optimistic mind Nora._

 _Way to go_.

I reached the place after a 45-minute walk from the Salvatore estate without my brothers on my tail, and with a basket in my hand saying, "I will find some berries for my new recipe." I took a deep breath and entered the place. As soon as I step my foot in, I experienced a warm feeling, which I definitely didn't expect to happen. Because, for 1- the witches are from Bennett coven, which means Qetsiyah Descendants, whereas I am Silas distant Neice. 2- Because I shouldn't be here in the first place. So, I expected the worst possible outcome.

"Hello everyone," I said, dancing on my feet nervously. Well, I honestly didn't know how to greet the one hundred witches who are brutally burned to death.

I then started hearing voices, whispers that I cant make meaning out of. So, I sat at the center, closed my eyes, and concentrated and went into a trance-like state.

"NORA ROSEWOOD, you are a long way from home? How are you doing with your new life?" one voice said.

"So, you guys know me? That's good. I seriously didn't have the energy to explain everything to you, anyway," I said in my mind.

"Of course, we know you. We are the ones responsible for bringing you here," Another voice said.

"What? You lot brought me here?" _Why can't dead stay dead and start interfering with the living?_ "Why did you do that? I mean, if you are bored, you could have brought mobile phones and televisions from the future, not people," I said grumpily.

"Why did you think we bought you instead of so many others in the world who watch the same tv show as you call it, "The Vampire Diaries," my dear?" the voice said, totally ignoring my last sentence.

"I don't know. Maybe you are bored, or I was a spell gone wrong," I said to the witch spirits.

"Wrong answer. Would you like to give it one more try," a cheerful voice said, too bright for someone who was burned to death.

"No. Why can't you witches just say it without beating around the bush," I asked, now getting irritated.

"You are the Guardian. The Guardian of Supernatural creatures. The last and the only descendant," A mature voice said.

"I am not any guardian. I was an interior designer for merlin's sake," I shouted, exasperated, "I knew you made a mistake."

"Then explain the powers you have now. You did not have any of those in the otherworld because the Queen of Celestial court wanted to protect its last descendant. But we are desperate to save our people. We don't want more people to die. So, as you are the Guardian, it is in your hands that you keep as much as supernatural species alive and protect the Originals since if one dies, the whole sireline will die. Even though we don't like or trust the Vampires, they shouldn't be extinct. It creates disturbance in balance. Lives are at stake, Nora. Some good, some evil. But we, as the servants of nature, are against it. You can let go of a thousand evil people if it protects a single good soul. Keep the evil at bay, Nora Rosewood. It is time you make wise choices, dear. We are not asking to save everyone, all we are asking is save them before the supernaturals go extinct. We saw the extinction, and we don't want that to happen," One stern voice said to my 13-year old self.

I am pretty sure she forgot to add, _No Pressure._

"Are you kidding me? How will I do all that shit? I mean, the people in this universe are powerful and mostly psychotic. They can kill me in a snap if I make a mistake and if I can't keep my foul mouth shut. And all I can do is light a candle," I said with a snort. "You can't merely tell me to protect supernaturals from going extinct like it's no big deal lady. It's a lot of pressure, and I don't do well with pressure."

"You don't understand your true potential, dear," an elderly voice said rather calmly.

"Right..."I snorted.

"You are immortal, my dear. As long as supernatural species are present, you won't die, and that includes spirits. So, In a way, you are eternal, a true immortal. You will stop aging ones you reach 18 summers in human years. And you will find the grimoires required for your practice your Guardian abilities as soon as you open your eyes. No one can see them except for you. No one will know that you came from the otherworld, or you have knowledge of the future. Even if you want to share it with someone about it even by mistake, you will not be able to. You can't be compelled, nor can your mind be prodded by a psychic," the mature voice explained to me.

"We did all we can do to help you, Nora. No human, vampire, witch, werewolf, or any other supernaturals will know your secret, other than us, and your ancestor, the Celestial Queen. Even the people on ' _the_ _other side'_ do not have the knowledge of you or the circumstances concerning your origin. They will only get to know you are a Guardian once you start exhibiting your powers. Nothing more, nothing less." The voice explained.

"It's up to you now, Nora," another feminine voice started. "You have to make some hard decisions in the future. You can kill, or you can show mercy. You get to decide who is worth living and who is not. I know it's a really huge responsibility, and it is going to be tough..."

"You think?" I cut her off sarcastically. "I ain't a fricking Jesus/ Lucifer to decide when someone's life will come to an end."

"But you have to start behaving like one. It's your legacy, Nora. Now that you have come to love your brothers, you stopped your mother from dying. You changed the course of the future. In the same way, you have to do for others as well. You have to see the bigger picture. You have to take up your responsibilities as a guardian. It's your legacy, and so you have to carry the burden. I am extremely sorry for what we have put you through. But, you were our last and final hope to maintain balance," completed the voice patiently.

"That's a lot to take in. And I think you guys are over expecting from me. All I am perfect is in giving sarcastic comments and witty remarks," I said truthfully.

"Take your time, dear. I know you will have to come to terms with it. Take the Grimoires with you. It will help you understand more about your self," another voice said after a pause. "But do not forget, it's not just about you anymore. Do well to think about everyone."

"Okay," I sighed.

* * *

"Where were you, muffin? It's been 2 hours," Damon's concerned voice greeted as I entered the house and enveloped me in a hug

"I bought some berries for preparing a new desert, Day," I said, smiling at him as I hugged him back.

"Am I going to get the first bite, then," He said grinning at me.

"Sure," I said.

"Then what about me?" Stephen said, grabbing my hand.

"Will a kiss do?" I asked innocently.

"Okay," he said, thinking dramatically for a moment.

I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and we laughed happily.

But what should I do for it to be ever after?

Thinking back to what the spirits said, I couldn't help but feel guilty at how selfish I sounded. Was I making a mistake by disregarding my legacy?

But, what if I make it worse than what they saw?

What if I lead them all to their demise because of a stupid decision I made?

Can I even do it?

That day, I fell asleep sometime early in the morning with all these questions in my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Di_ _s_ _claimer_** _ **:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries / The Originals, or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows or books_

 _However, I do own Nora Rosewood / Nora Salvatore, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. Characters in this story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._

 **OC - Margot Robbie.**

* * *

The next day, I opened the Grimoires I brought from the witch burial ground. I couldn't read at night with my distracted mind and also because my brothers slept in the same room as me. Since Damon is sleeping next to me from a young age, Stefan followed him. Though we don't usually do that every night, we have our days. If anyone of us is upset with anything, we sleep that night cocooned next to each other. It gives us a sense of security that we are not alone in this world. That we have someone to lean on to.

I just wished our Father doesn't know that we are all sleeping in the same room. He is going to punish us, and lecture me, how unladylike it is. Though I am quite sure he won't check the halls at night as he is mostly asleep, thanks to the amount of alcohol he consumes.

Where was I again?

Yeah. I opened the first Grimoire from the ten others.

The first one explained what a Guardian is and what are the powers and abilities they have in a detailed way. It took me a week to read the whole thing, and I summarised it as the following.

 _Guardians are benevolent, spiritual entities that reside in the south of the Dark Dimension. They are angelic figures who govern the Celestial Court._

 ** _POWERS AND ABILITIES_**

 _Guardians have unique abilities and auras that uses_ ** _White Power_** _. The powers have made their blood almost irresistible to vampires and other supernatural creatures. They grow according to the time, and with practice, they can gain control of their abilities_

 ** _Super Senses_** _\- Guardians have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch, and smell. Their senses are as advanced as Vampires._

 ** _Telepathy_** _\- Guardians can communicate non-verbally, using their mental senses, and listen to people's thoughts._

 ** _Empathy_** _\- Guardians can sense and control the emotions of others._

 ** _Telekinesis_** _\- Guardians can move things or people with their minds. It can also be used to achieve pyrokinesis and geokinesis_

 ** _Energy Manipulation_** _\- Guardians can manipulate energy or energy sources._

 ** _Time Manipulation_** _\- They can go back in time or reverse time, cause the resurrection of the dead, cause memory loss, and also cause physical restoration of the damaged._

 ** _Cosmic Awareness_** _\- Guardians are aware of anything that affects them on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about them._

 ** _Enhanced Condition_** _\- Guardians are at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent, and overall superior to other species._

 ** _Flight_** _\- Guardians can fly or otherwise move through the air using varying methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy and their wings._

 ** _Elemental Manipulation_** _\- They can control elements such as fire, water, electricity, light, earth, and air at a master level._

 ** _WINGS OF POWER_** _-_

 _Guardians have several different wings of various colors and powers. These powers were given to them after they reach the required age. These are the different kinds of wings and their function:_

 ** _Wings of Protection_** _\- These wings are strong and, like the name, are very useful to protect themselves and whoever is there with them._

 ** _Wings of Purification_** _\- These wings are white in coloring. They can remove all sins of a person. They also can remove one's memories._

 ** _Wings of Remembrance_** _\- These wings are violet-blue in color. They can return someone's memories to them._

 ** _Wings of Redemption_** _\- These wings are rainbow-colored. The function of these wings is that they can redeem people of their sins._

 ** _Wings of the Wind_** _\- The wings are gold in coloring. They were used to create wind, and these wings help a Guardian to fly._

 ** _Wings of Destruction_** _\- These wings are used to destroy things that are considered to be obstacles or possible dangers to the Guardian or his or her allies, loved ones, etc._

 ** _So on and on and on_** _._

It was a lot to take in.

I thought to be reborn in a fictional show was crazy, but learning that I am the last descendant of celestial beings called Guardian and comprehending that I lived 24 years in an exile oblivious of my true origins is total nuts.

I started doubting my whole existence the entire time I was reading the book.

I then started to doubt the actuality of the wold I am currently living in.

I then wondered how many universes were out there.

I then realized it didn't matter anymore. If I didn't suck it up and take up my responsibilities even with all these powers I am vested upon; then I would feel guilty for the rest of my immortal life thinking about how I could have saved lives, but instead, I opted not to.

And so, I made my decision and vowed to myself to never back down from it. I went back to the burial ground the next day, and I told them I agreed on the task, and that I will be ready when the time comes.

"Will, you guys, be with me throughout the adventure I am taking?" I asked just before I could retire home.

"Always," they said in unison, which made me grin.

"Thank you. At least you are there for me to talk about all the secrets I have coped up inside me for years," I said with a smile and paused, "Oh, by the way, should I come here every time I need your help with anything? These crazy lot may burn me as they did you, thinking I am a witch," I said to which someone snorted.

"We will give you a necklace and put a spell so that no one can sense it's power. You can just hold that and summon us," a voice said after a brief pause. "You will find it as soon as you open your eyes."

"You guys are life saviors. I mean like literally. I should probably be dead by now if I weren't reborn here. So, thank you. Now I will take my leave," I said sincerely.

"Good luck, little guardian," they said. As I opened my eyes, I saw the necklace hanging around my neck. I slipped it my corset, and made my way home, happy with the way things went.

* * *

"Norse, Father is calling us for breakfast," Stefan said, knocking on the door.

"Just a minute, Stefabear, I will be down in a minute," I said, adjusting my hair. I overslept the previous night reading my Guardian Grimoires.

"Is Day here yet?" I asked him through the door calling him with one of the nicknames I gave them. Stefan is so cuddly, just like the bear.

"No, he is still out with his friends," he said with a sigh, that was loud enough to hear from inside.

"He is going to get into trouble if he gets late. I still don't understand why this old man wants to have a family breakfast every Sunday. Who even keeps this stupid rule? Can't we enjoy a peaceful morning?" I said to Stefan as I opened the door.

"Nor, if our Father listens to this, you will not have food for the next few days. I don't want you to get into trouble. Because of your witty mouth, you don't even have friends of your age," He whispered as we descended downstairs.

"Hey, I have friends," I said with a pout. The spirits can be considered as my friends.

"Really? Then why do you have so many enemies? Tell me the name of one girl who talks to you without sending a glare," he said with a challenging look. Well, the spirits don't talk face to face; they are just in my mind. So if I look at the remaining female population of Mystic Falls, those are of my age, then I should agree with Stefan.

"Okay, how about we go for a walk after breakfast, and I will show you," I said instead. No one likes to think they are wrong, really. Definitely not me. I am that person who fights in the name of pride, even when I realize I am wrong in the middle of the argument.

Maybe it is not a good quality for a Guardian Material.

But I'm not a true guardian yet.

"Sure, and if you lose, I get an extra dessert and first bite of your next new recipe. You always give it to Damon," he said by that time, we reached the dining room.

"Good morning, Father, Mother. How are you doing this fine morning?" I asked, sitting down on the chair while Stefan sat beside me.

"Good. Now, where is that disappointment of your brother? He is not at home, right?" He said, angrily at us. "He can't even follow one single rule, Lilly. Let him come home... I will teach him a good lesson."

"I sent Damon to get some fruits for a new sweet dish. Sorry, Father. You needn't be angry at brother, it's my fault. I will receive the punishment you see ft," I said. I didn't really want him to get into trouble. So, lying is the only option.

As soon as I said those words. Damon came running into the dining room, panting.

"Sorry, Father. I am late," he started, but I cut him in the middle before he could say anything.

"Brother, did you get the fruits I asked you for?" I said, turning his attention to me. He looked at me confusingly. While I winked my eye without my the stupid Father noticing, he understood the point.

"The fruits you asked were scarce, sister. But I asked one of my friends. He promised, he will get it by dawn," he said, playing along.

"Fine, since it is not your mistake, I will let it go this time. Now sit and eat," Giuseppe said, "and you," he said, turning to me. "Since it is your mistake, you will only get one meal today."

 _Well, it's better than bruises on Damon's back._

"But.." Damon started to say something, but I cut him off.

"Okay. Father," I said, keeping my face neutral and gave Damon a stern look to stay quiet knowing he will interfere and make Giuseppe even angrier. He may not hit his daughter since so many in the town will notice the bruises on the golden girl's skin, also because she needs to get married to some rich landlord.

I still get sick whenever I think of the time he decides to get me married to some nincompoop. Damon is getting less abused since he is a grown-up now, but still, but he hurts him in different ways by always calling him disappointment in front of town council members or making him feel less in his eyes and outsiders whenever he gets a chance.

After breakfast is concluded, I started going upstairs to my room to get ready for the walk, I planned with Stefan, while my mom stopped me.

She looked around, and once she confirmed that no one was seeing or hearing, she asked, "Why did you lie, sweetheart?" Of course, she knows whenever we lie. I still don't get how she does it, but she does. "If he gets to know you both lied to him, he will punish you both severally."

"I didn't want Damon to get any more hurt mother. Even if Damon makes one small mistake, Father is going to turn it into a huge mess. And I am sure he will definitely not hurt me, at least not physically," I said to her.

"I am sorry for not being the best mother, Darling. I am such a disappointment," she said, crying.

"Mother, you are the best. I wouldn't have born in any other household. And you gave me two handsome brothers to look after. I know you tried to get us away from him. I know that you took the money that day, not Damon or Stefan or me. It is alright, Mother. You really have tried your best, and that is enough for us," I said to her. As I didn't have parents in my old life, I really didn't know how to act in front of her. So, our conversations are minimal. Usually, it is about safety and etiquette talk. I think this is the first time she expressed herself to me. And I really did like her.

"I just want to say, I am so proud of you, Sweetheart," she said and was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by my fictional Father beckoning her over.

"It's okay. Go on, mother. He doesn't like waiting," I said to her, pushing gently towards his voice. She nodded and left.

I got ready and came down. Damon and Stefan were already waiting for me on the front porch.

"Shall we go?" I asked, snapping their attention to me.

"Get ready to lose Nors," Stefan said, holding my arm and dragging me out.

"That is my line, Stefabear. What do you say, Dames?" I said, grinning at my big brother whose expression was gloomy.

 _Omg! He is still sulking for what happened at breakfast._

"I am sorry, Nora. You got punished because of a mistake I made," Damon said in a small voice.

"Don't be like that, Damon. If that old man gets a chance to punish you, he will leap at it. This is better. It is only for 3 days. Also, you always get me food in secret. It's not a problem," I said joyfully, trying to lift his spirits, "By the way, did you know about the wager I made with Steffi?"

"Haa, about that. Norse, how could you give him the first bite privilege. It's only between us, and I know you are definitely going to lose the wager." He said.

"See, even Damon knows about your reputation," Stefan said from my other side of me.

"Mean, both of you," I said, hitting on their heads. Just then, I saw some girls of my age playing at a distance, and I said, "Come, I will show you," dragging them to their direction and hid them behind a tree and made my way to the girls.

"Hey, Emma, Elizabeth, Clara, and Grace. How are you doing on this fine day? What are you playing?" I said with a fake cheerful voice.

"If it isn't Nora? What are you doing with us? Shouldn't you play the perfect girl and stay home," Clara the stupid brat said, opening her mouth, and others laughed. _Well, I tried._

"It's okay if you don't like me. Not everyone has a good taste," I said. I am nearly 37, I should probably act mature. The devil spawns shut their mouths, perhaps trying to think of a comeback. But I didn't have time for it nor patience, so I decided to leave. I looked around to find my brothers snickering, standing beside the tree.

 _I then realize I could hear them from a distance._

 _Super senses_.

"Can you not always be offensive, Nora?" another kid asked me turning my attention back to them,

"Well, if people ask me stupid questions, it's my obligation to give them a bitter remark," I said grinning at her

"Are you calling us stupid?" one asked angrily.

"Sorry if I hurt your feelings when I said you are stupid, I thought you already know," I said not really wanting to deal with the children."Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere to go." I quickly made a curtsy and left the evil spawns.

Kids were cute only until they didn't know how to speak, but once they start talking, all you want them to do is shut up.

"You really have a way with your words, sister?" Stefan said, chuckling, "and you say you have friends."

"I love satire. Its like punching people in the face but with words," I said to them. "and I do have friends better than these people; they're invisible." Yeah, the spirits are invisible. Only the voices are heard.

"You have successfully lost the wager, Nors. Admit it, you don't have friends." Stefan said cheekily, "Now about my desert and first bite?" wiggling his eyebrows. _Cheeky bastard._

"Day Day, ask him to stop being so mean?" I said to Damon, who is silently walking beside me, looking somewhere.

"Well, he is right, Norse. I hope it will be the same with the boys," he said. I looked at him confused, and saw some boys 14-15 looking shyly at me with a pink tint on their cheeks.

 _Goodness, they are cute._ According to my, my age should now be 37 if I count my past life years, and seeing 14-year old children having a crush on me is just adorable to watch, and seeing my brothers get angry and agitated by it, is a bonus.

"Aren't they cute?" I said to my overprotective brother, which earned me a snort in return. Damon quickly covered my eyes.

"No, they are not and stop looking at them."

By the time I pried his hands off my eyes, the boys were gone, and I am pretty sure it's because they glared at them to death and shooed them off.

"Really?" I asked, deadpanned.

"Yes, now let's go. You have a dessert to prepare," Stefan said, dragging to our house.

* * *

Years passed, I am now 18, today is my birthday. My brothers were the first ones who wished me. Damon brought me a bracelet while Stefan gave me a Journal. Typical Stefan. My suitors increased as I grew... along with Damon's threats and glares at them. Meanwhile, Damon started applying for the army to join confederacy soldiers, much to Stefan and I's refusal.

"You don't even like what the south stands for, why are you insisting on going to the war?" I asked.

"Why do you think I hate to defend south?" he asked.

"Because I know you. I know you are going because you fear Guisippe's disapproval. And Father can go to hell for all I care. You have Stefan, mother, and me. You don't have to do anything for anyone, Dames. Definitely not for the likes of the drunk fool." I said.

"Nora, don't talk like that. What if he hears you," he said, concerned looking at our surroundings.

"I am not afraid of him," I said sternly, "and neither should you be."

"Look, it's my last attempt to settle everything with our Father. And if he still insists on being the way he is, I will come back," Damon said to my 17-year-old self. "And look at the bright side. I will get to meet new people and learn new things."

And so I let him apply, for which he got selected in the latter months.

Stefan made quite a good boy's reputation in the town during that period. The girls in the town swoon at my brothers, which sometimes gets annoying due to their high pitched giggles and snickering.

Much to my delight, my powers increased because of the practice I did in the past 5 years. The necklace the witches gave me was also helpful when I started reading the books, so far I have completed 6 albums. The remaining 4 records are useful when I get my wings and unlock the remaining powers.

When I started practicing at first, I understood one thing for sure. Magic was scary, and it takes a lot of time to understand and figure it out. It also took a lot of energy, and one should have a lot of patience and concentration to do it. As time passed, it became easy, easier than lighting a gas lamp. But I also know there is a lot more to learn. I absolutely liked how my blood rushed in excitement.

I choose the witch burial ground to practice. Mostly because it is abandoned as people don't come across it as they are superstitious. And even if anyone sees it, I could always compel them to forget. Yes, I also learned how to control the minds, which I used on my not-so-good Father, and stopped him from abusing the rest of my family and being an alcoholic. In the beginning, when I was still new to this, _mind control thing,_ has become messy where I failed at it a few times, and the people I tried to practice on, looked at me like I am an imbecile. I even started hearing thoughts of people if I let my mind free or concentrate on one single person, but it causes a slight headache to the person if I don't be careful.

I can now create fire. And when I say a fire, I do not mean lighting up a candle. I could set the enormous pine tree on fire. I can make water at the falls stay still for a few seconds and can also create waves high enough to drown a person or drag them into the water. I could grow plants rapidly, lift heavy objects, and move fallen branches, all with my mind... And from what I have gathered, my senses have improved. Sometimes I can smell and hear things normal humans can not do. I am stronger and sometimes faster than people my age.

I prepared myself for my first battle; Katherine will be coming in 3-4 years from now on. And I am ready to fight her if she tries anything on my brothers or me. Maybe I will set her on fire or stake her in the heart.

However, I still need to learn how to manipulate time, how to create earthquakes, quicksands, how to bend metals. Now all I can do is twist a knife and build small pyramids of rocks. I am still not better at manipulating energy sources.

* * *

According to the Grimoires, today is the day I will meet my Queen, and I get the wings of protection precisely at midnight. It will be easy to get out of the house at night, and since my brothers rarely sleep in my room, seeing as we have grown up, and rarely any of us are getting upset thanks to my compelled Father.

I slowly made my way into the woods that night, covered in a cloak. When it was nearing midnight, I started itching my back. I could feel the blood gushing out from my shoulder blades. I started shedding my clothes as the pain started increasing. After a while, the misery ended, and my tears stopped. I looked behind, and I could see those white wings, so high and big and fluffy, and just like my hands and legs, I can control them naturally. They looked like an organ that I could manage through my brain. I fluttered them once, and now I think I am glowing with white power and energy surrounding me, and suddenly, I am at some other place.

It was as near as how one describes heaven. Purely white and peaceful. I started walking to a massive door before me and opened it with a flick of my wrist. It was a large hall, chairs for royals on either side of the room, and on the other end of me, there was a throne, where the Queen of Celestial court sat in her glory.

"Come, my child," she said with a genuine smile, "I have been waiting for you for a long time. The last descendant of the celestial court."

"Hi," I said, _I should work with my interpersonal skills. God, I suck at this._

"It's okay, dear. I understand. No need to be nervous. I know it's our first meeting, but I am still your family. We have a long time ahead of us to get to know each other," the Celestial Queen said.

 _Of course, she can read my mind_.

"Yeah. You said I am the last one, why what happened to others?" I asked about changing the topic.

"Hmm, there has been a war. Though we have a kingdom and a lot of soldiers and people residing here. The royal members of our family have perished in the war. You were born at the time of blood and chaos, Nora... and you gave us hope. A Hope that our legacy will be continued. But, the enemies were lurking everywhere, and I decided that the only way to protect you is to send you away. And so you were born in one of the many universes these cosmos have. ," she said sadly with a sigh. "When the war has finally ended, I decided to get you back, but the spirits asked me for you as the part of the favor, I granted them a long time ago, and I couldn't back down on my word, Darling. Sorry for the trouble I have put you through."

"Oh, it's alright. No need to be sorry. I have come to terms with it eventually," I said, and the Queen smiled.

"I am sorry for your loss," I said after a pause.

"It's our loss. You are a part of family dear and my only family," she said sadly. "It's okay, we always have time to establish that."

"Yeah, an eternity. I think we will make a good team," I said, giving the Queen a smile. "If you don't mind, can I ask, how did they die...I mean the royal members. Aren't they supposed to be immortal or something."

"We are all not immortals, dear. The guardians just have a long life. Combining all the powers of the late family, we made you immortal. We can't run this place if there is no one to rule now, can we?" she said, smiling.

"I think you are doing pretty good now," I said, grinning.

"Every kingdom needs an heir to continue it," she said.

"So, can you help me with my powers," I asked after a moment.

"Of course. You don't even need to ask. Family always helps each other. And you can even come here to train your skills and new powers. All you need to do is think of this place and say ' _suscipe me in domum_ _suam' (Take me home)._ The time here is different from the universe you reside in. An hour is merely ten minutes in there. So, you can do the practice without any interactions and fly with your wings, as you want to. But since you belong there to protect them, you should always return. You can only come here until you gained full control of powers. Afterward, I can't allow you to go here unless it's a critical time as part of the deal. However, we can always talk to through our guardian telepathy." she explained to me calmly.

"Okay," I said, processing what she said. "Then I will take my leave now. I am probably sitting in the middle of nowhere now."

"Good luck, Dear," she said, and then I am suddenly in the place where I was the last time I left, the woods. I slowly retracted my wings, and they disappeared inside of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**1863, Mystic Falls, Virginia.**

 _Why am I even here? God! The supernatural shit is much better_.

Today was one of those brain blasting events where all the idle people come to a place and brag about themselves to each other, which I had to attend along with my Family. Damon recently came home as he got left. However, as Mother is still alive, and didn't turn any heretics. So, Valeri Tulle didn't come to mystic falls and didn't cause any heartbreak to Stefan, which means, Stefan didn't write a letter to Damon to come home as soon as possible. Thus, Damon didn't apply for a leave to come home early and didn't cause the death of his friend HENRY, the guy who messed up with his memories when he entered and came back from Phoenix Stone. My brothers left me with these people as soon as they found their friends or a partner to dance with. And I still didn't have any luck making friends even after so much time. Well, the last one lasted for a good two weeks. I mean it's not my fault when people think I am insulting them when I am simply stating the facts.

"Miss Salvatore, would you like to dance with me", The younger son of Maxwell's asked me with a smile. I wanted to say "Hell no" but seeing my mother's face across my room I said "It would be my pleasure, Mr Maxwell"

We then danced and danced and danced while he kept on talking with me. Suddenly, I am in my brother's arms as we changed the partners.

"Why the hell were you dancing with me, Nora. That guy has a bad reputation. What were you thinking?" Damon whispered to me.

"Well, father asked me not to say no, if, someone from founding families asked me for a dance. And, I was thinking where the hell did he get the idea that I cared. I think even mother understood that, so, she made a request not to anger her husband and I agreed like a good daughter I am" I said, and he laughed.

"Sorry, I think I have been distant with you for the past few days because of my army recruitment. I missed the new things you always say to me" Damon said. Well, I would always say funny facts which we learned in future like

Banging your head against a wall for one hour burns 150 calories

Pteronophobia is fear of being tickled by feathers

If you lift a kangaroo's tail off the ground it can't hop.

In the 16th-century Arab women can initiate divorce if their husbands don't pour coffee for them

"Well...I snooped through father's diary and found out two interesting facts" I said giggling

"Really, and what are they?" he asked curiously

"1- I don't have boundary issues. 2- there are Vampires, witches and other supernatural things that bump in the night" I whispered to him. I saw Pearl and Anna make an appearance in town and also talked to them quite a few times. So, I thought it would be good to give my brothers a heads up.

"Really? Vampires? I think he wrote them when he is drunk, Norse" he said and then gave me a twirl and I am now in the arms of Stefan. I think they purposefully did this, so, I don't dance with other boys.

"Steffi, how are you enjoying this boring party?" I asked him

"It is alright. What were you both talking about?" he said looking at Damon who is dancing with another girl.

"Oh! I was telling Damon that according to our father Vampires and witches are real and only a stake to the heart can kill the Vampire" I said to him.

"Please, tell me you didn't go through father's journal," he said narrowing his eyes at me

"I didn't go through father's journal," I said in a monotone and he shakes his head at it.

"You are insane" he stated.

"But the voices inside my head says otherwise, Stefabear," I said grinning at him and he chuckled

"Sure," he told, and the night continued my legs died.

-0-0-0-0-

 **THAT NIGHT**

 _SUSCIPE ME IN DOMUM SUAM. SUSCIPE ME IN DOMUM SUAM._

"You are here, Sweetheart. I take it you had an eventful night" the Queen, Medeina said

"Don't laugh at my misery, Old woman," I said sighing. "I still don't understand how I got selected as a Guardian. Not to brag or anything, but I don't even need alcohol to make really bad decisions. And here I am, deciding the future of a whole world"

"Give yourself some credit, Darling. See now, by stopping Lillian Salvatore turning into a Vampire, how much has changed. It is also going to affect the future now. You also stooped her from going on a ripper rampage and killing a whole lot of people" she said softly

"Yeah. Now that I think like this, it makes it better" I said, "But, now that I know what happens next, should I stop my brothers from turning into Vampires."

"Well, you can. But their human life is short. Even though you can stop your father from killing them, they die of diseases at a young age even without the interference of Vampires. If you ask me, as you are an immortal now and live a long life, you can stay by their side without being alone for eternity and protect them when they turn into Vampires or choose not to. The ultimate decision is yours" she said causing me to question myself more.

"Urgh! Why can't everything be simple" I asked frustrated

"If you develop strong feelings for someone, you can't make fast decisions darling." She stated the fact. "It's alright you have a year to decide. Now let's start practice. You can't be here long"

Speaking of practice my powers and abilities improved

The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. It also allows one to probe the minds of others.

Influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes.

Capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The power of Illusion is limited since it uses a short time.

I can also sense if anyone says my name or when Damon discusses about me with his friends. I get the vision.

Last but not least, I can use compulsion on Vampires and I can't be affected by any of the witchy juju.

Though there is one problem. But the Queen said, she wants to keep it a secret and won't say it. She said it will scare me first, but if I embrace it

-0-0-0-0-

 **1864, MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA.**

"Stefabear, got any letter from our brother dearest?" I asked coming downstairs

"No, the last one was a month ago saying he will be hereafter 2 months when they give him leave," he sighed and continued "I still don't understand why he is so adamant in joining the army."

"Well, even though father stopped giving him disappointed looks, Damon thought to maintain that and make him proud joining in confederacy union would be a good idea. I would've told him he was stupid but then I would be abusing the privilege" I said to which he laughed.

"Where are we going again?" I asked.

"We are going to escort a young lady to our house for lunch as per mother's request," Stefan said "She is living with the Lockwood's and by what I heard, she will be staying here for good. And one of your suitor George Lockwood is so smitten by her and as you are not agreeing for courting, he is trying to court her" _Something doesn't sound right._

"Our Mayor took a girl in?" I asked curiously. "Is she a relative to them or daughter of some rich landlord?"

"Yes, even I didn't understand when Mayor turned generous. According to mother, her family died in the fire and only her handmaiden and she got out alive. She is coming to" said Stefan.

Just then we heard a carriage coming to a stop at a distance and nodded at each other and left to receive the young lady. But to my shock, it was NINA DOBREV. I stopped walking while Stefan went forward to receive her. "You got to be kidding me?" I said under my breath and Stefan didn't hear it.

 _Is she the girl the little Salvatore was talking about? According to the show, she should be staying in the Salvatore estate not at the Lockwood's. Is it because of my interference? As now my Family already has 5 members, she decided that Lockwood's is the better option to say the stupid coverup story of fire? Of course, that must be it. I mean why will the Salvatore's take an Orphan girl with a combined package of her handmaid when they already have a big family. Did she come here for Stefan or is it because of Pearl? Even though she didn't come to Stefan, it is quite natural that the doppelgangers attract to each other. And why would my mother invite her for lunch? I should have given her some vervain._

My train of thoughts was interrupted when Stefan ushered me to come and I made my way towards them, she still didn't see me as I was behind.

"You must be Miss. Pierce. I am Nora, Nora Salvatore and this is my younger brother Stefan" I said. And she was still seeing me with her mouth slightly open. I don't think she did a good background check. Seeing that she was not saying anything Stefan cleared his throat and bought her out of the trance.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. Please call me Katherine" she said through gritted teeth "I heard that the Salvatore's were quite good looking. I think I underestimated their words"

Though people didn't notice, except for my brothers who didn't bother asking because they believed that I will eventually spill the beans. I stopped ageing from the day I turned 18. My hair and eyes have flecks of gold in them. I also have small white light around me like a tiny outline on my body which human eye can't see. For humans, it's like a part of my beauty. But to supernatural eyes like myself, you can make out it's a little clear like they see it as a natural glow but nothing suspicious. Maybe Katherine saw that light and that's why she is stunned, curious and maybe a little jealous as she thinks I am a mere human because of my heartbeat and pulse.

"It always happens when people see my sister for the first time. She is the most beautiful lady, you can come across. You can call us as Stefan and Nora, Miss. Katherine" Stefan said.

 _That's because I am a guardian and practically some sort of goddess of celestial court, idiot. Of course, I will be beautiful than average beings of this fictional earth. Now Stefan made her my enemy by crushing her ego with his foot. I know Katherine doesn't take jealousy well. Stupid brother. Stupid doppelgangers._

"My brothers tend to brag. Please, come to this site, my father is out of town but I believe my mother is in the kitchen doing necessary preparations," I said not really inviting her inside. She nervously comes until the doorstep. I maintained my cheerful posture preventing myself from laughing.

"Oh! And I forgot to ask your name," I said turning to Emily just before we entered.

"I am Emily, Miss. Salvatore" She said

Please, call me Nora, Emily" I said smiling at her. I really liked the Emily character in the show. Her spells and the magic she possesses are great. I saw that Katherine is still standing at the doorstep not moving inside but Stefan spoiled my fun by saying "Miss. Katherine? What are you waiting for? Did you forget anything?"

"NO..nothing. I was just admiring the house. It's quite beautiful and new" she said making something up stuttering. That was the first time I saw Katherine stutter. It made my day. _Nora 1, Kit-Kat 0_

"Oh! That is all Nora. She has quite a taste in these particular things. She is the one who came up with these new ideas. It's more beautiful inside. Please, come in." he said. _Duh! I am an interior designer._

"Thank you, Stefan," she said and entered as relief crossed her face. "Would you like to give me a tour through the house?" she asked starting her act. God! I really don't look forward to seeing her flirting with my brothers.

"Sure, this way," he said showing a direction and turned to me.

"You go on brother. I shall see if Mother needs help in the kitchen" I said with a fake smile

"You can take Emily with you. She can help you, Miss Nora" Katherine said

"Of course, that would be good," I said and smiled and Emily and they left

As soon as they left, I made my way to the kitchen with Emily on my tail. When she was sure we are far from the hearing distance of Katherine, Emily questioned "What are you? There is so much power coming from you, but you are not a witch". _Of course, she would sense it. Now that I unlocked and in full control of my powers_ , all witches in close proximity can sense my powers. They would definitely freak out if the talisman I got from the 100 witches is not spelt to not show magic.

"Now where is fun in that? I think you should find out, Emily. From what I have known, you're a powerful little witch" I said playfully and then turning serious I told, "Though, I suggest you leave this town and her if possible. This is not really a lucky place for Bennett witches. Not, if they are involved with vampires."

She couldn't question me more since we already reached the kitchen.

"Mother, Miss. Pierce is here" I said entering the Kitchen "And this is Emily her handmaiden. We wanted to know if you need any help" and my mother nodded at Emily with a smile and then turned to me,

"Everything is good Sweetheart. The maids will place the dishes on the table and we can eat" she said softly "Did you hear any word about your brother?" Now that my mom's relationship is quite good with my father, her care and affections for her children have also increased. She talks with her children a lot now.

"No," I said "But I am sure he is fine. He is a fighter and my instincts are telling me, he will be heard by the end of this month" _Instincts. My foot. I had a vision of him saying "I am going to be with my Nora by the end of this month" to his friend._

 _-0-0-0-0-_

"Mrs Salvatore, thank you for having me here. It was so kind of you to invite some poor orphan girl for lunch" Katherine said pitifully with water in her eyes. _OMG! MY EYES ARE HURTING._

"Don't say that my dear. We are happy to have you" my mom said. _MY_ _POOR, NAÏVE MOTHER. Tch._

"Thank you," she said "You have a beautiful house just like your children" _OK. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE._

"You're not ugly," I said with a smile. I can imagine Stefan face-palming beside me.

"What, my sister means to say is that you are beautiful," he said and chuckled nervously along with my mother, "My sister tends to get awkward when people give compliments"

"Oh! That was not an insult Miss. Katherine. If I wanted to insult people, I would just describe them and now I am not doing that" I said,

"Norse, shut up" Stefan whispered in my ear and I did, gladly.

"It's alright. Do you have a bathroom Mrs Salvatore" Katherine asked? _I think she needs to blow some steam off._

"No, we pee in the backyard," I said immediately which resulted in Stefan closing my mouth with his hands and Emily cracking a small smile and my mother releasing a small sigh

"Mother, why don't you show Miss. Katherine the bathroom while Nor and I help the maids set the table" Stefan said dragging me from the living room.

"And you ask us why you don't have any friends?" Stefan said laughing.

"Steffi, I don't get a good vibe from her," I said softly "Please stay away from her. Okay"

"As you wish Nora," he said with a smile and the day went on.

-0-0-0-0-

"Miss. Nora, it's been a long time" Katherine said coming to me with a fake smile on her face. I haven't seen her since the embarrassing day she had which happened 2 weeks ago

"Ahh! Miss. Katherine" I started "How are you settling in?"

"I am good since the last time we met and from now on don't be a smart mouth with me and show me a little respect," she said looking in my eye trying to compel.

"And why should I? I don't like you and respect is not given it is earned. God! If only closed mind comes with closed mouths" I said and left. She looked petrified that I couldn't be compelled. She then saw the necklace I was wearing and must have thought it has vervain. And I absolutely have no plan to tell my secret to Katherine. If she will be the first person to know about me, it will definitely be ominous.

As I started making my way to Salvatore estate, I saw the person, I have been dreading to see for days.

"Day-Day" I shouted and ran to him and hugged him so tight forgetting my super strength

"Muff...Muffin, I can't bre..breath" he said and I released him and smiled looking him

"Sorry, I just missed you," I said.

"Me too, Muffin," he said kissing my head "and you became strong?"

"Yeah, that we will discuss later. Now come on mother and Stefabear are dreading to see you" I said and dragged him inside.

"Mother, see who came to our home" I shouted coming into the house

"Why are you shouting girl?" Father said from the living room. _UGH! I totally forgot about the old man_

"Damon is home father," I said slowly.

"so, did you need to shout? It's not like he got a medal or something" he said "And start acting like a lady, you will be getting married in few months"

"What? Marriage?" Damon asked confused. By that time all family members came down

"Yes, boy. There are so many suitors who are asking for your sister's hand in marriage. She is 21 now. It's time to get her married as soon as I select one" he said and left the house with a cigar in his mouth.

"I don't want to get married" I stated frustrated "Don't the people have anything better to do than courting"

"Nora, if it is not now then it will be a year later. However, a woman needs to get married and leave the house in end" My mother Lilly said softly.

"Don't worry Nora. We will think of something. Now did you make any dessert today?" Damon said changing the topic with a smile.

"No, but I will prepare something for my favourite brother," I said

"You hurt me, Nora. I was the one with you when Damon left, and you give him the favourite person post" Stefan said keeping a hand on his heart

"Stefan, you are the more favourite person while Mother is the most favourite person," I said. "So you all are my favourite people" and all laughed at it.

That night I made a decision, I still don't know if it is a good idea. I am a work in progress at that part. I already told about it to The Queen, but she didn't really give a reply, as it is my last day which means my last time being there until a 'critical condition' as she put it. I told her just before coming back to this fictional earth.

"Norse, what are we doing here at this late hour?" Stefan started "And that too in the woods. Couldn't we do this in our home?"

"Shut up Steffi. I am preparing myself" I said taking a deep breath

"Muffin, don't say this is about a boy. I will probably kill him if there is anyone" Damon said

"Dames, there is no boy. But I don't know how you will react to this. I don't even know if I should do this. Please don't run away and interrupt me in the middle. Ok?" I said and they nodded.

"Did you remember when I said there are supernatural creatures in this world? Vampires and witches?" I said to which they nodded in response "Well, that is true"

I waited for there reaction and they started laughing and I sighed. It's going to be a long night.

"Guys. Did you ever noticed that I am looking the same from 4 years and my eye colour and hair colour changed and I became more beautiful than before?" I said "And did you notice, I have become stronger" I quickly flashed in front of them in super speed and their eyes widened "and faster"

"So, you are telling me you are a Vampire," Stefan said slowly, his eyes wide.

"No, I am a Guardian" and with that, I opened my wings wide and flew above them.

I started laughing as they started to open and close there mouth. I slowly stood in front of them and released a breath I was holding. "Say something," I said

"Can I touch that?" Stefan asked looking at my wings.

"I can even take you for a ride," I said laughing. Damon was still not speaking anything so I said " "

He turned to me slowly and said "Can I come as well?" which made me chuckle. I used my power and made all the trees, leaves and vines come close and created a small space for us enough to fly and no one to come inside and then I took them both and we went for a ride.

"So, are you guys ok, with this?" I asked as we landed. We all sat on the chair I made with the help of tress.

"How long have you known this? And what are you exactly?" he asked.

"I got my wings on my 18th birthday. According to what I know, I am a guardian for supernatural and I am kind of immortal. I will be like this always. This is all I can tell you for now" I said

"You were keeping this from us for 4 years. And no you are not guarding any supernatural. We will be the ones that will guard you. You are my little sister. I will guard you until I am alive"

"Oh! Come on Day. It's my job to protect them and I shouldn't even be saying you this. If the Queen of Guardians knows, she will be angry with me. And today my practice completed, and I should leave to do the job I have been appointed for. If I stay here, people will get suspicious about my ageing and I definitely can't marry a human. I know you want to protect me, but I need to do this. This is what I am born for. And like I said I am immortal, I will be alright. Please let me do this" I said and sent a wave of reassurance using my empathic ability

"Why now? Why are you telling this now? Is it because the father brought up your marriage?" Stefan asked more like whispering.

"That and like I said it's time to start my work. Do you both understand?" I said. "You know I can always control your mind and take the answer I like. But I don't want to do it"

"Will you write to us?" Damon asked after a long time. I really didn't think he would agree that easily.

"Yes and will meet thrice every year," I said negotiating.

"Fine, only if you meet for every two months," Stefan said to which I nodded happily.

"So, when are you leaving?" Damon asked.

"Today," I said softly. But before that, I wanted to warn you guys that there maybe vampires in town be careful. And these are the rings that can prevent you from compulsion. Vampires can make you do whatever they eat but the vervain in the rings will prevent it. So don't remove them. I also got a vervain necklace to mom. I hope you will explain my disappearance to mother. It's up to you about what story or truth you come up with." I said handing them chain and rings. "I also got on for my father, but I don't know if he will use it. And both of you look after each other, ok? One for all, all for one. Don't ever forget that."

"We are going to miss you. I still don't like this but if it makes you happy, I will let you fly" Damon said and kissed my cheek and forehead and Stefan hugged crying on my shoulders.

"I will see you again just be careful about Vampires and that girl Katherine," I said and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. I then made everything in the place normal, all the trees went to their original place like nothing happened there.

"Where will you be going?" Stefan asked.

"New Orleans. I have some Originals to meet and chaos to cause" I said and flashed away from there.

 **SO, HOW WAS IT? ONE FOR ALL, ALL FOR ONE. IT'S A SALVATORE CODE. IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE WILL BE MEETING MY FAVOURITE CHARACTERS. BE READY FOR SOME BADASSNESS. ANY SUGGESTION ON HOW THEY SHOULD BE WITH OUR NORA. HOSTILE OR LOVELY?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, now what?_

I told my brothers about me, packed my books, grimoires, my book of TVD guide, clothes and came to New Orleans from Virginia to see my favourite characters. However, now that I think of it, I didn't think how to do. Should I even meet them? I mean they are not really 'sit, smile and talk' type. They are more like 'I will rip your heart out and then we will think if we can talk' type. I mean, I know that I am an immortal and my heart will grow again but is it okay to let them know I am immortal. Is it the right thing to do? What if they think of me as a threat. I don't want to play 'pull each other hearts out' game. But then again, they will know at one point in time. I can bet it on their aggression and my sarcasm.

Urgh! I hate decision making. I didn't study Business and Accounting because I am pretty good at making bad decisions. My profession is Interior designing for god sake.

At this time of year, Marcel should already be turned into a Vampire, Mikaelson's will be ruling New Orleans and Kol may or may not be daggered. I am not good with dates. There were few public houses which we call hotels in future, were already built for travellers and pilgrims. Since I am not particularly a fan of compulsion, I thought to stay there for a few days and observe the city, but I couldn't deal with the riffraff who are creeping me out with their looks. _Shit eating nincompoops_. So, I compelled a super cute Old French couple to let me stay in their house. For the first time, I felt grateful for my high school French teacher. I am not a freeloader which is why I worked in the Library they owned. It was large and it has so many books that kept me busy.

0-0-0-0

A week passed and I am living like any normal girl. But as sunsets and the sky gets dark, I take off my gown and put some trousers on. I don't want to rip anyone's heart out if they comment and piss me off while I am walking on the streets with a gown at the night. Like always even today, I left the house dressed in the Old couple late son's clothes and a hat. The nightlife of New Orleans is good. Though it is not illuminating with electric bulbs and street lights, as they are not invented yet. The candles and lanterns were enough. As I was admiring the city and thinking about how it is going to change in a few years, I bumped into someone whom I didn't want to see, yet. _JUST MY LUCK._ My heart skipped a beat.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," I said with the worst boy voice ever. My voice was as beautiful as the face I had. I think they caught it, so I added "I have a cold. A really bad one. Like a really, really bad one." _Shut up, Nora. Stop babbling._

"Cold?" the noble original asked raising an eyebrow. _What do they call cold in these times?_

"It means flu or _catarrh_ ," I said smiling warily

"Oh! I see. It's alright, we were the one bumped into you, anyway. We walk pretty fast." The future king of New Orleans said with a smile showing all his teeth. _I know. Practically supernatural._

I smiled in return and moved to leave. But the freaking idiot held my arm from going

"Night times are not really good. Especially for you" the hybrid said and slowly added "As you are already ill as you told"

"I am going to see a doctor," I said convincingly with a nervous smile.

"You look like a kid. You should've come along with your parents" Marcel said. I am really running out of patience now. I raised my hands as they watched me closely and then I took Elijah's hand that's holding me and made him hold Marcel's and Klaus's nose. They both gave me a questioning look.

"I am returning your friend's nose, Sir. I found it in my business" I told them with a big fake grin and quickly entered the closest ally and then used my super-speed and left the place before they could understand anything.

Woof! That's an adventures night. But they looked super hot in person. My inner fangirl is squealing with joy. Seeing all the three at once gave me a heart attack.

0-0-0-0

Next week, I didn't go to that side. I am pretty sure my sarcastic comment must have pissed them off. The last thing I want is to snap their necks and expose my truth just yet. So, I went to another side of the city. I visited French Quarter Coven and the other 8 covens of New Orleans. I compelled a few witches and vampires for some secrets and learnt how things work in the witch community. I didn't expect the compulsion to work but then again, I remembered how Silas compelled Qetsiyah. I watched the things from afar, I didn't want them to sense my power. I don't want the supernatural world to know about me just yet. And if witches know then everyone knows. I plan to make a grand entrance if I do. According to the series, the witches in New Orleans looked prideful, egoistic and most of them practice black magic. Papa Tunde is still not the part of the coven from what I have gathered which means the French Quarter Coven witches are only practising Ancestral Magic but not Sacrificial magic.

One fine cloudy day, I unlocked the door to the library and saw it's still dark. I went into the middle and snapped my fingers lazily humming a slow song from the future and all the candles and lanterns lite up. And with a wave of my hands, all the dust flew outside the window. I then took a glass of water poured it on the floor and waved my hands again, the water spread and washed away everything on the floor and the floor shined. Everything looked perfect.

"That was impressive," someone said from behind me slowly like they were processing what happened. "Shit," I thought out loud

I tightly closed my eyes and clutched my gown with my hands and slowly turned back and then opened on eye slowly. I don't know if it's bad luck or what. There stood Elijah Mikaelson in all glory. Why can't they let me enjoy my supernatural free time in New Orleans?

"What was?" I asked dumbfounded and wide-eyed.

"Your skills Miss or should I say, Mister?" He said walking up to me.

I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing a nice gown with a deep neck and tight corset which hugged my body like a second layer just like any noble family woman wears in the 19th century but the dress, it doesn't look like someone who works in a Library wears. And what does he mean mister? Did he recognize me from last week? I didn't know I lack stealth.

"I don't know what you are talking about Mister and I am one hundred per cent sure that I am a girl unless you feel men will have lady parts. Would like to see any book in particular?" I asked about changing the topic and not saying my name.

"It's alright there is no need to hide, I know a few witches. Though they don't sing a song and have certain spells. Also, I have noticed the song was nothing like I have heard before? What is it? It is quite unique." he continued making deductions. "If my memory serves me right, my brother and I have seen you last week wearing trousers and walking at the night in the streets of New Orleans" at this point he was right in front of me. "You don't belong to any coven here and you look new to this place"

In the moment of panic, I did something stupid "Shut up" I compelled him. And he did _. Shit. I didn't know I could compel Originals._ His eyes went wide as he recognized I compelled him. I mean he couldn't even have dreamt that someone can compel him and that too an Original. But here, an 18-year-old looking girl freaking did it. Before he can get out of shock and attack me. I used my air element and made him sit on a chair and said "Don't stand up until I say and don't attack me" I said hurriedly. I closed all doors and windows with another wave. I was hyperventilating at this point. _Omg! I can compel an original._

I then sat in a chair in front of him and stared at him. I felt so many feelings and emotions radiating from his anger, amusement, confusion. He is conflicted. I took a deep breath and calmed down and sent him the same waves and once he looked calm. I started "Basically, I hate compulsion. I use it in dire measures but in your case, I panicked. I didn't know I could compel you. So, I am as freaked out as you are. Now tell me were you here for a reason or you found me? And don't even bother lying I can read your mind and heartbeat. I surely don't think you are good at lying"

"Last week, when we met you, we were planning on feeding. Your blood smelled great, but then we noticed you were a girl in men clothes as you have this unusual glow around you. We confirmed it when you talked to us. We could also feel the power radiating from you. It was quite strong and something we never felt before. Before we could ask and compel something out of you to know if you were a threat, you disappeared without a trace leaving us in our moment of shock. From then on we have been searching for you to know about your intentions and we finally did when someone informed us that a young man is spotted asking questions about the witch community. So, here I am" he said.

"Why do I sense that you are hiding something?" I asked and he smiled and just like that someone snapped my neck and my heart ripped out. Everything went dark.

 _0-0-0-0_

 _Son of a bachelor!_ _Of course, he didn't come on his own_. I then heard noises.

"You didn't have to kill her Marcel," I heard Klaus say

"How would I know that Elijah will still be stuck in the chair even if we killed her" I heard Marcel ask.

"Wait she is not dead yet. I can hear her heartbeat" Elijah said slowly.

"Damn right. I am not" I said and snapped Marcel's neck with a snap of my fingers. _I love the air_.

"Now we will all sit down and have a civil discussion, alright?" I said, and they nodded Klaus and he did.

"That was not nice of you Elijah. How about I compel you to sit on that chair for 10 years? You spoiled my favourite gown" I said and looked at myself it looked bloody." I would've answered your questions if you hadn't ripped my heart out" I snapped at him.

"Don't play games with me witch" he started and cut him off in the middle

"Or what? You are going to rip my heart again? It will grow again. So, stop trying to intimidate me. I already said not to keep your nose in others business. So much for making a grand entrance. I just wanted a few days off from this supernatural shit! But you people have to spoil it" I said and looked at Klaus "I knew you were paranoid, but I didn't know you were obsessed with it. I bet you won't sleep at night thinking if someone is plotting against you somewhere."

"How do you know about us?" Elijah asked still sitting on the chair

"It's my duty to know. But in Klaus case it's a wild guess" I said.

"Why can't you say something directly instead of saying it in short sentences and beating around the bush" Klaus asked agitated.

"And spoil all the fun by missing this look on your face," I said pointing a finger at his face. "By the way, how are Kol and Rebekah? Stuffed in a box?"

"I am running out of my patience, we don't even know your name love, but you seem to know a lot about us? Who in the bloody hell are you?" Klaus said. Just then I heard Marcel waking up, I again snapped my fingers and he fell down again with a snap of his neck.

"He spoiled my dress and ripped my heart out which hurt. I tend to hold on to grudges for a long time" I explained to them. "Oh! My name is Nora and I would like you to know that I am not a witch, Mr Mikaelson. But I want to know if my compulsion works on you." I said to Klaus and went in front of him and looked him in the eye and said "I want you to lift you both legs up" but he didn't

"I wanted to do that but a part of me said no," he said more to himself

"Maybe it doesn't work on a hybrid" I murmured.

"How do you know that?" he said holding my neck and bringing me closer. I burned his hand and he left me with a hiss and tried to stop it.

"Ever heard of personal space?" I said moving away from him and stopped the fire before it burned his clothes.

"Are you going to tell us something useful, Miss. Nora" Elijah asked

"Don't be so serious Elijah, it's bad for health?" I said "And I can promise you that I am not here to harm you or your Family if that's what you are worrying about. I come in peace"

"Then, why don't you tell us what you are," Klaus said.

"For Merlin's sake, I am a Guardian, Klaus," I said in thick English accent throwing my hands in the air "Ever heard about me?"

"The Guardian of supernatural?" Elijah asked astonished "I thought that was a myth"

"Well, not anymore. Here I am" I said

"And why should I believe you?" Klaus asked "No one has ever heard about it"

"That's because I didn't want anyone to know just yet," I said in a duh! tone. he still didn't look convinced. "What now? Do you want to see me fly?" I asked

"That would be wonderful, love," he said and I shook my head sighing loudly.

"Fine, both of you turn around," I said to them

"So, you can disappear?" Klaus said.

"No, I don't want to take my dress off in front of you. Now shut up and turn around" I said. Both brothers looked at each other and turned around.

I took my corset and freed my wings after a long time. The room illuminated with white light and my wings fluttered open.

"You can turn," I said by that time I had this white guardian costume around me covering my body. They both looked mesmerized.

"Am I in heaven?" Marcel asked getting up just then, confused by the white light.

"No, hell," I said and snapped his neck for the third time.

"Your beauty and your anger do seem to match, love" Klaus said

"What can I say, good looks and anger often runs in my family," I said and smiled thinking about my brothers _. I feel homesick_.

"And what family is it?" Elijah asked

"I thought that's Klaus thing," I said "you know to put the nose in others business"

"You can't say we are not curious about you, Love," Klaus said coming to stand in front of me. _He is hot and sexy. Control idiot._ I started going into Elijah's direction and opened my wings they turned into violet-blue colour. "This makes you remember anything you have ever forgot or made you forget. It actually takes off the compulsion. May I?" I asked

"Sure," he said and I covered him with my wings and he got his compulsion wore off.

Oh shit! He also remembered that he killed Tatia. He looked shocked, then confused, guilty and lost.

"I am sorry," I said to him through telepathy. I didn't want Klaus to know about it. "Thank you" he replied in his mind but looked calm on the outside. I sent him waves of reassurance and comfort.

"What are you both doing?" Klaus asked

"Nothing," I said retracting my wings "Now if you all leave, I need to open the library. You people smell like drama and headache. I don't have time to deal with it. Now take that heart ripper and get lost"

"You don't need to be curt, love. We didn't even get to know you" said Klaus.

"I showed you my wings for you to stop following me and irritating me not for you people to get to know me or because I fear you," I said and pushed them out of doors and shut the doors in their face.

 **SO, HOW WAS IT? I WAS LATE COZ I HAD LOT OF WORK TO DO. AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO BRING UP THE ORIGINALS INTO THIS AND WHAT TO MAKE THEM FEEL AND HOW TO GET THEM TOGETHER. AFTER SO MANY IDEAS I FIXED TO THIS. I DELETED AND WROTE IT AGAIN AND AGAIN. THIS IS WHAT I GOT AT LAST. ANY NEW IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTER?**


	6. Chapter 6

After a wonderful bloody meeting with the Mikaelson's, I went home and took two days off. On the third day, I went for a walk in the morning, sent a letter to my brothers fixing our next meeting along with place, date and time. I came out smiling and went to visit a park nearby. Though they are not like the modern parks, they are still good for picnics and fresh air and instead of beautifully cut bushes, there were trees. I looked around and when I noticed no one near I made a chair for myself with tree roots, leaves and rocks. I sat comfortably and closed my eyes humming a soft tune.

"Well isn't this cosy?" someone said beside me. I peeked through my hat and saw who it was and sighed dramatically

"Well isn't this paranoid hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson and his adopted son, Marcellus? Should I call you Mikaelson or Gerard?" I questioned. "Where is your handsome noble brother?"

"I didn't know you fancy my brother, love?" he said "And please call me Klaus. How do you know about Marcellus and me?"

"Your brother knows to keep it to himself unlike you and I can read minds," I said and turned to Marcel "Why are you silent? Last time you looked so much eager to jump in?"

"Well, after getting my neck snapped three times continuously and being thrown into a ditch, forgive me for not being eager to talk" he snapped.

"Ditch?" I asked raising an eyebrow at Klaus.

"When you threw us out, the unconscious Marcellus landed in a ditch," Klaus told me and I started laughing. I mean when he becomes the king of New Orleans, I can brag and blackmail about this. Wish I had a camera.

"I.. I..m.. I'm sorry Marcel, I didn't know about it" I said still laughing "But it would've been worth to watch it" by this time I had tears in my eyes

"Very waggish," Marcel said

"Indeed," I said chuckling.

"Now love, you can't keep guests standing," Klaus said

"You aren't my guests, this is a public park and you can leave for all I care," I said with a grin "And what exactly are you guys even doing here eating my brain. Shouldn't you feed on someone, create chaos and prove you are the alpha male? And don't even say you are the alpha male you're not a wolf yet"

"Love, either we can sit and have a lovely chat or I will start killing everyone in here," he said

"And from where the bloody hell did you get the idea that I cared?" I asked

"Fine, let's see, shall we?" he said and went to flash in front of some people. _Of course, he_ would _do_ _it._ I stopped him with the help of tree roots and angrily made two more chairs. I first planned on making one with thrones but then again that aggressive idiot would do something worst. So, I threw that idea away.

"I came to the park for some peace of mind but then again you should come and spoil my day," I said to him angrily "What do you want to talk about anyway? I told you my name and what I am. I also told you I am not a threat, what more do you want me to do to leave me alone?"

"See, that is the problem of love. You are Guardian of supernatural. Which means you protect them and you happen to know everything about us that includes how we have killed a lot of supernatural species and will probably do more than that. Then why are you not a threat to us except for the obvious reasons like you don't have a weapon?" he said

"Honey, as you said, I know everything about you. Which means I know about your insane father who carries a weapon with him to hunt you. But I didn't meet him or asked him to come here now, did I? So, I am not a threat. And seriously I don't even need your father. Do you seriously think there is no other white oak tree in this entire world? But see, I am still here talking to you instead of taking it and shoving it in your chest." I said "you need to understand that if I wanted to kill you I would've done it a long time ago"

"You are telling us that you know where another white oak stake is and also know about their father" Marcel started "then why shouldn't we think that you are only delaying us"

"Oh! for Merlin's sake. I can't kill you guys. If an Original dies an entire sideline dies. That means half of the supernatural species die and I can't do it." I said and at this, they both looked shocked. _Shit! I shouldn't have told that. I think I came to that point of life where my brain goes from "you probably shouldn't say that" to "what the hell, let's see what happens"_

"How do you know that, love?" Klaus asked, and I gave him a look like 'I am Google. I know everything'

"How do we know you are telling the truth," Marcel asked

"Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion? Are you even listening to what I have been saying the last 5 minutes? I can't kill this Santa Klaus and his siblings even though I have the weapon to do it because that goes against my duty of protecting supernatural" I said exasperated "Now that you got your answers go to whatever cave you came from and stop bothering me. I am enjoying my vacation"

"Since you can't kill us, we can do anything we want? And you will not do anything" Klaus said with a sadistic grin

"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't stop you, Klaus. I know you are Vampires and you didn't climb to the top of the food chain to be a vegetarian. But that doesn't mean you can kill for fun. If you do start a massacre for fun or make me feel like you are going to cause a problem in balance of supernatural community, I will find a way to stop you either by putting a gold dagger in your heart or unlinking the sireline, no matter however long it takes. So, don't drag the situation to that point." I said as seriously as possible. "I will take my leave then, gentlemen" and before they could blink an eye, I am out of there. _sadistic psycho._

0-0-0-0

I was sitting in the library reading 'MOBY-DICK' a novel by Melville when a handsome young man around his 20's approached me.

"Miss. Claudette?" he said taking off his hat and calling me with the fake name I have been using, for past one month I came to New Orleans.

"Yes, Mr Rochester? Would you like to look for any book in particular?" I asked getting up doing a curtsy. Let me tell you the etiquette in 19th century sucks. So many rules for women. A woman can't go out to a fancy place without an escort which is ridiculous if you ask me. I am glad I don't have to deal with that shit with my brothers or the Mikealsons and I am glad they didn't ask me to act like a lady.

"No, that's not what I came for Miss. Claudette" he said nervously "I wanted to know if you could accompany me to the Opera house this Saturday. As you know I quiet fancy you and would like to court you and I thought this can be the beginning" _he fancied me? I didn't even know that. But Opera sounds good. I have never been to one._

"I can ask Mr Duval if you would like to. I think he would be happy to permit me to court you" he said referring to old French couple I have been living with as I still didn't respond to him

"It would be my keenest pleasure, Mr Rochester. I can ask Mr and Mrs Duval. You don't need to concern yourself with those trivial matters" I said.

"Thank you, Miss. Claudette. I will come to your house to escort you this Saturday around 6'0 clock" he said and left.

 _My brothers will flip out if they knew about this_

0-0-0-0

The weekend came at last. And I got ready for the Opera in one of my finest outfits. It was crowded, and our seats were at the top of Opera House which gives us a clear view of the stage. Our cubicle has three more seats which were empty. Mr Rochester smiled at me and held a chair out for me. I smiled at him and sat down. I suddenly felt a similar vibe and smell in my cubicle. I sighed irritated.

I turned to my chivalrous escort and said "Don't mind whatever happens here and enjoy the show like these people aren't here" looking in the eye and he nodded.

"Don't stop on our account love?" Klaus said sitting in the seat beside me while Elijah and Marcel took a seat in front of us. "Who would've expected the Guardian of supernatural with a human in an Opera House. A rare sight to watch if you ask me"

"Can you three musketeers sit somewhere else? I don't have the energy to pretend to like you today" I said turning to them. "Elijah can stay here if he wants. Though I didn't peg him as a lurker like his companions" I said after a moment of thought.

"Miss. Nora. You look exquisite tonight. I can assure you I am not a lurker, as you put it. When my brother said that today's Opera will be beautiful, I didn't know he meant you will be here" Elijah said kissing my hand and I blushed and said, "You look handsome as well Elijah."

 _Why do I suddenly feel hot? What can I say? I can't control it. Stupid fangirl._

I then looked at Marcel he looked upset "What happened to you, Marcel? Do you look like something I drew with my left hand? And let me tell you it's the worst thing you would expect." He just shrugged. "Is this about Rebekah? Are you missing her? I can take the dagger out of her if you want. You can both happily walk into the sunset." I said through telepathy and Marcel choked and coughed covering up and I silently laughed. He looked at me with wide eyes registering that it was my voice he heard in his head. I laughed loudly at that. While both Mikaelson brothers looked between us not knowing what they missed we both shrugged innocently and sat in my seat. Elijah and Marcel sat in front of us while Klaus sat beside me

"You can't ignore me forever, love," he said getting comfortable in his seat.

"Klaus, I have never been to an Opera house. This is my first experience, but you had to come and spoil it like always" I said.

"Maybe we are hereby coincidence, love," he said smiling.

"Dear me, If I didn't know any better, I would say you are hereby coincidence," I said to him.

"Now shh. The show is starting". I said and watched intently as the red veil raised.

0-0-0-0

 _La Belle Helene._ That was the Opera I watched. The experience of watching it in person was breathtaking. It was such a lively experience. The show was as beautiful just like I expected it to be, and the actors were excellent. Mystic falls didn't have an Opera house all we had was boring parties where I had to see the same faces again and again. The change is good. At the end of the show I was beaming, and I was glad as no one disturbed me in between. I looked to my side and saw Klaus watching me

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked and touched my face.

"Don't fret love. It is just the expressions on your face while you watched the show were something to look at" he said

"Creep" I muttered and turned towards my date.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Mr Rochester. I enjoyed it" I said to him smiling

"The pleasure is mine Miss. Claudette. Thank you for giving me a chance to court you" he said, and I gave him a small smile.

"Shall we go then?" I asked getting up.

"Of course," he said taking my hand. I gave one last nod to the three musketeers and made my way out.

From the next day onwards, I didn't see Mr Rochester. I just hope it doesn't have anything to do with those idiots.

0-0-0-0

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Elijah?" I said without turning my head from the book I have been reading for the past one hour. I haven't seen since our encounter in the Opera house that happened two weeks ago which I am grateful for.

"Miss. Nora? How are you doing on this fine morning?" he asked

"Please call me Nora, Elijah. I would hate to call you Mr Mikaelson, every time we meet" I said turning to look at him "And I am doing quite well considering that your brother hasn't been bothering me"

"Very well Nora. Talking about my brother, Niklaus wants me to invite you to our home for dinner" he said with a smile.

"And why are you inviting me to your humble abode instead of your brother," I asked

"In Niklaus words 'She won't come if I were to invite instead in return makes a sarcastic comment which I won't be pleased with. Marcellus will be thrown out even before he could complete his sentence but she will at least consider it if you go brother' was what he said" Elijah said

"He knows me very well from our few meetings," I said "And when will this be? I can't make it this weekend. I won't be in town. I will be meeting my brothers"

"How about next week?" he asked

"Of course. It will be my pleasure unless they don't mix blood in the food. I would love if the dishes are Italian" I said smiling

"As you wish," he said "I will take my leave then" I stopped him before he could walk out of the door by saying a word.

"The Strix," I said, and he turned towards me "is it not of your bloodline?"

"It is," he said "It's been a long time. I haven't heard of that name in ages"

"I take it Klaus told you about the talk we had in the park?" I said, and he nodded

"Yes, he said how if an Original dies his entire sire line dies," he said.

"Well, I would hate to kill you. The Strix has become dangerous and it now contains ego-maniacal sociopaths" I said. "I would like for you to deal with them. Either put them on the right path or kill them which I can help you with it. Otherwise, their leader Tristan de Martel is going to start problems in future by expanding it to the most powerful organization that will be responsible for creating plagues that last throughout the histories." I said and he took a deep breath

"I am certainly disappointed with the news. I created it to assemble great minds curious about the world to improve it." He said and I felt bad for him so I sent comforting waves and he smiled at me with gratitude. "I will make sure to look into it, Nora. Thank you for informing me." _Prevention is better than cure._ I didn't want The Strix to be even more powerful. If I didn't tell him until the 21st century, they are going to expand which I don't want to happen.

"I am sorry you didn't get what you desired for and for putting you in this situation. But they have to be stopped" I said with a sad smile.

"I will see you next week. Hope you have a good time with your brothers." Elijah said walking out "and I don't think you would want Klaus to know about that"

"That would be wonderful if you keep it to yourself," I said as he disappeared at the corner and I am sure he heard it. I kinda don't want Klaus to have any leverage against me. That is why I didn't tell them my last name or where I came from.

 **SO? HOW IS IT? AND IN THE NEXT EPISODE WE WILL AGAIN SEE DAMON AND STEFAN. WANT THEM TO BE HUMAN? OR VAMPIRE? WILL THEY BE HATING KATHERINE OR OBSESSED WITH HER? HOW WAS THE INTERACTION WITH MIKEALSON BROTHERS.?**

 **GIVE A REVIEW ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA**

 **SEPTEMBER 30, 1864**

"Hello, witches. How are you doing?" I shouted cheerfully as soon as I entered the witch burial ground.

I still have one hour before I meet my brothers which is why I decided to come and visit my favourite dead witches. All these years talking to them I could even recognise their voice and tell who it is

"It's been a long time Nora Rosewood," said a voice

"Urgh! She is here" said a voice disappointed

"Thanks for reminding my name Pauline," I said "In all this stress I have been forgetting my past life and I love you too Laura"

"Well you successfully died," said another voice which always irritates me "How was the feeling"

"I was feeling ecstatic" I snapped "Just the way you felt when you burned tied to a stake, Lenore".

"Children, don't start again," kind voice of Amelia said "We still don't understand, why you do it"

"Lenore started it, Amelia. She is just jealous that I am immortal" I said grinning at hearing the elder voice "Even I don't get how she agreed to you with the spell of summoning me here"

"We know that you like each other secretly. Lenore is just diverting the topic by starting the fight with you" said a stern voice "Now tell me how you can be that careless and you also told about you to your brothers who are humans that too just after you left the celestial palace, so that you won't face the queen for a long time."

"Come on, Joanna. I came after a long time and this is how you welcome me" I said exasperated.

"You have only been away for one month, darling. And don't pout that tricks don't work on me" Joanna said. Such a buzzkill. Maybe I should compel her to be nice. But that doesn't work since they are spirits.

"Fine. Don't dwell on past actions. Tell me, what I have missed?" I asked and there was silence

"I think you should look it for yourself," someone said in a low voice

I got a bad feeling, I talked to them for a few more minutes and went to the place in the woods where I asked my brothers to meet me but they didn't come. I waited for one more hour and saw no sign of them. So, I decided to go check it for myself not caring if my father or any locals will see me. Within a short time, I was in front of my house. I slowly opened the door and I smelt blood as soon as I entered the house. I followed the scent and was shocked by what I saw in front of me. The walls are all spilt with blood and there were some blood marks on the floor. I didn't hear any heartbeats inside the house except mine. Suddenly someone called me from behind

"Muffin? Is that you?" said a voice that sounded like Damon.

"Day? Oh my god! Damon. It's really you" I said running to him and hugging him, "I thought something bad happened to you, there was blood everywhere and I couldn't hear anything. I ..." I stopped rambling when I noticed something. "Damon, I can't hear your heartbeat," I said leaning back from him a little and suddenly I saw Damon's face turn into a Vampire and his fangs came out and he attacked me. I couldn't stop him before everything turned black.

0-0-0-0

Urgh! My head hurts like I have a bloody hangover and I heard muffles like someone is crying.

"Damon?" I asked and he turned to me with tears in his eyes.

"Muffin? I thought I killed you. I am so sorry Nora. So sorry" he was continuously apologising to me and I felt so bad to see him like that

"It's alright Day Day. You know I can't die. It's okay. I am okay. We are okay" I said coming near hi trying to hug him.

"NO, don't come near me. I can't control my blood lust" he said backing away as veins appeared below his eyes.

"You will not hurt me, Damon. If you are so scared about it, I can compel you not to drink from me." I said coaxing him and at last, he agreed. And I flashed in front of him looked him in the eye and said "You will not drink from me until I give you permission to do" I said and he repeated it. I smiled at him and opened my arms and he hugged me tightly.

We stayed like that for some time and I pulled away from him gave him a kiss on cheek and forehead and we sat down on his bed saying nothing and just enjoying each other's company.

"Now tell me what happened here and how did you become a Vampire," I asked after some time. It was already dark outside.

"Well, when you told us about Vampires while you were going, we thought it would be helpful if we informed the officials before it became serious. So, we convinced the founding families and showed them some proofs that Vampires are in our town. They agreed and started adding a plant called vervain which they believed is toxic to Vampires in some elixirs or food to check who are Vampires and tried to kill them. We stayed away from the Vampire named Katherine though she was persistent in us. She even tried to compel us but when she realised we can't be compelled and left us but was suspicious about us. 5 days ago, Mayor gave vervain drink to his son George Lockwood and when Katherine tried to take his blood she became weak and the council captured her. They were going to burn them all at the fell's church but I don't know how she came to Stefan and me that night gave us her blood and snapped our necks. She said she wants to take revenge for meddling in her plans, she wants us to become what our father and we hated most and to never see light again. The next day we got up in a quarry and the rings you gave us were itching and we took it off and kept in our pockets. Suddenly Emily Bennett, the handmaiden of Katherine came out of nowhere and gave us two rings. She said that she wanted to return you a favour for your suggestion and telling about her ancestors. She explained to us that we were in transition and if we drink human blood we will turn into Vampires and we have 24 hours to decide if we want to live or die. We decided to die instead of taking so many lives, Nora. But Stefan wanted to see Father and mother one time before we die. I warned him it was not a good option and he can hurt somebody but he didn't listen. So I decided to go along with him" he said and started crying not able to speak anymore and I gave him a squeeze saying it was alright and sent some comforting waves and he continued "We came to house and mother came running to us and hugged us and said she was worried as she did not see us the whole day after the Vampire ordeal. Stefan went to look for father and after a few seconds we heard father scream and we went upstairs to check. We saw Stefan drinking from Father. Mother looked scared seeing Stefan like that and before he could attack mother I asked her to pack a few things and leave the town while I stopped Stefan and she did as I told. I tried stopping Stefan from killing father but it was already late. He started crying, but then suddenly he eyes went dark and he said he was not feeling anything. He said that he can switch it off and wanted me to do the same. But I told him, no, and I was ready to leave before he did anything stupid. Just then a postman came to the house and Stefan made me drink from him. He died Nora. I told Stefan I will never forgive him for taking my choice away. We then saw the letter Postman bought and when Stefan saw your name on it and read it, I saw a flicker of humanity in him. He just left the place and never returned and I stayed in the house without going out killed all the maids that came. I buried the bodies in our backyard. I guess I was hungry as I didn't drink blood for one whole day so as soon as you came I attacked you."

"Where is Stefan now? Do you have any idea?" I asked him and he shakes his head in a no.

"I am not angry with you Damon. You don't need to feel guilty about anything. I will kill that Katherine once I get hands on her, it's her fault. I told you guys about Vampires, so you won't go in their business but you people have to be good Samaritan and piss them off. What were you thinking when you are doing such a half-witted act." I all but shouted at the last sentence "And what do you mean you decided to die. What would I do without you guys? No matter what you think, I am thankful for Stefan. At least now we can spend our eternity together having each other backs. Don't blame our little brother for this Damon. He just wanted his big brother. You should have been there when he was grieving. He is just 17. How do you think it affected him when he killed his own father?"

"You are not angry that he killed our father?" Damon asked.

"I am hurt but we both know he was not ideal father if I had not compelled him to stop abusing, you and mother, you wouldn't be happy now" I revealed. He looked shocked but when he saw the look on my face he understood now why my father suddenly became a good one.

"Now come on, we have a mother and brother to search," I said.

"I don't think that its wise for me roam between humans, I can't control it," he said.

"How about this. I will compel you to control the blood lust and not drain everyone you look at. Afterwards, I will take you to a good teacher to control your emotions and all" I said and he nodded after a brief pause and I did.

We first started our search for our Ripper brother before he could rip an entire town apart. It has been two days and we finally got a lead with the help of little compulsion here and there. It was a campsite for injured Army. To our shock, we saw Lexi talking with Stefan more like shouting at each other. I think they heard my heartbeat and turned towards me. Lexi caught Stefan's hand and stopped him thinking he might attack me. However, he didn't. I could feel a few emotions, he didn't entirely turn off. I could feel his longing as he didn't see me for so long, guilt that he killed our father, sorrow that I may not love him, anger that he can't hug me but may rip me off. But I didn't stop, I flashed in front of him and looked him in the eye and said with a smile "It's alright Stefan. You will not hurt me." He repeated and he didn't get a chance to speak as I smothered him with my hugs and kisses.

"That's enough," he said after some time and pulled away. Of course, the Ripper Stefan is bitchy.

"Whatever, you love me," I said cheekily.

"I don't," he said his voice cold.

"Okay, I am not playing this," I said and then compelled him without his permission. I mean why would a ripper agree to turn his emotions on. It will be waste to ask so I compelled him "Turn your emotions on, Stefan. It's alright. I forgive you for killing our father. We both do" I said referring to Damon and I. He started crying on my shoulders as everything came back to him and started saying sorry continuously. After some time, Damon came and joined our group hug and we three cried. I just got affected by their emotions.

Somebody cleared their throat and we pulled away. We saw Lexi standing them with amusement in her eyes.

"Sorry, family drama." I said sheepishly "I am Nora Salvatore and that is our big brother Damon Salvatore and our younger brother whom you already know Stefan Salvatore and you must be Alexia Branson. You must be turned in the 17th century"

"How do you know that?" she asked raising her eyebrows

"My sister knows how to read people's mind," Stefan said throwing arms around my shoulder

"And compulsion," she asked

"I am a Guardian of Supernatural. I know a lot of things. And sorry about your brother" I said "and now I will stop seeing through your mind. I just wanted to check if you have any bad intentions towards my brother. I am sorry"

"It's alright. Though I didn't know there was something like a Guardian of Supernatural" she said.

"Yeah. I am the last one walking on earth" I said with a shrug "and thank you for helping my brother"

"it's completely alright," she said.

"If you don't mind me asking this. I will be very grateful if you help my brothers to control this blood lust. I am not really the right one to do it since I don't know how you feel the hunger" I said "I can give you anything you want in return" I added after a pause

"No, it's alright. I can help them. I don't want anything in return. I actually came here to look for a place to settle down," she said

"Well, you can stay with my brothers. However, I don't think Mystic Falls is a good place to stay. I recommend somewhere no one knows. I would like my brothers to come along with me to New Orleans. But I don't know if it is a correct decision." I said contemplating

"What happened Nora? Is everything alright? Sorry, I totally forgot to ask about it. You said you were meeting some originals, right?" Damon said

"It's alright Damon you had so many things on our plate," I said "we can talk about it tomorrow. For today lets stay somewhere for the night. I am exhausted"

"Okay," they said and we compelled some locals and took rest. I slept peacefully in the arms of a Ripper and newly turned vampire. I think I am the only one who can feel like that.

0-0-0-0

"So, you are saying you agreed to court some guy?"

"someone killed you by ripping your heart out and you are going to their house for dinner?"

"Can I see your wings?" three voices said at a time. We were all sitting at the dining table at some compelled rich guy's mansion. I narrated to them my adventures in New Orleans and those were the responses I got just after I explained everything without missing anything important.

"Seriously Damon that's what you got from everything I told. At least Stefan is concerned about something more decent" I asked raising my eyebrows and smiled turning to Lexi "And yes Lexi I will show you my wings sometime, after all, we have forever with us"

"Fine just because you didn't see him afterwards" Damon grumbled "And we all are staying in New Orleans. I don't care if they are Originals. I am your big brother so it's my duty to take care of you. We are Salvatore's. One for all, all for one."

"One for all, all for one" both Stefan and I repeated with a smile. I saw that Lexi looked sad. I grabbed her hand and said "You are family too. We can all be together if you like"

"Really?" she asked

"Of course, and also you agreed to help these two idiots, remember?" I said " I know you just met us but I know about you a lot. I know you will make my brothers better people. I can trust you on that. So, will you come to New Orleans with us?" I asked.

"It will be my pleasure Nora," she said with a smile. I always liked Lexi's Character in the series. I mean she really didn't need to help a stranger from being a ripper. But she tried and even succeeded for which I respected her.

"Alright, so now we just need to find our mother dearest and make sure everything is alright and she lives her life happily and then we will leave to New Orleans and start a new life," I said and didn't miss to notice the sad look on Stefan's face

"It's alright Stef. Mother will forgive you just like we did," I said kissing his cheek but he didn't look convinced so I added "if she won't, we can compel her to forget about supernatural and start a new life, at least now with a good one"

"compulsion is not a solution for everything Norse," said saint Stefan

"Then you want to let mother think us as monsters Stefan'" Damon said and I glared at him.

"What Dames meant to say is he doesn't want mother to live in fear of how supernatural creatures exist and not to live her rest of life grieving over how her children are Vampires and how her husband died because of one" I said "It's alright to compel someone Stefan, mainly if it is going to make their life happy than before" he gave me a sad small smile.

"Okay, so when do we start and where do we start?" Lexi asked enthusiastically not liking gloomy atmosphere.

"I should be in New Orleans this weekend. Which means we only have three days before we should go back to New Orleans. We will start at noon" I said "And I only know a few relatives that mother could possibly reside at"

"Okay. Now you two come, we will start practising your control" said Lexi dragging both my brothers out along with her and they both groaned as I chuckled. _She can be quiet bossy if she wants to. Am I a feminist? Don't even think about it._

0-0-0-0

"This is the last but one house, if we don't find her here our next stop will be Alpharetta," I said looking at the house in front of us. "You three wait here," I told the three vampires as I made my way to the front porch and rang the bell"

"Nora? Is that really you" a 50-year-old man said as he opened the door

"Uncle Jake, Sorry for coming without prior notice, I wanted to know if mother was here?" I asked peeking through the doorway.

"yes, yes, she is in the backyard helping your aunt with something, come on in," he said ushering me through hallway "what happened to your mother, she seemed off all the week she has been staying here. Is this something to do with your father?" he asked. I was irritated from all the questions he has been asking so I compelled him to talk less and show my mom which he did.

"Mother" I called out once I saw her

"Nora?" She said rushing to me and pulling me in a tight hug.

"You should have just told me you loved someone sweetheart. I would've helped you with your father. How is he treating you? Did you get married already? But I don't see any ring on your hand?" she said eying my fingers

"Who told you I eloped from our house to marry mother?" I asked

"Damon," she said smiling.

"Did he now?" I said gritting my teeth

"So, what is his name? is that how you started talking in English accent?" she asked smiling

"Yes," I said stabbing Damon 5 times in my mind in 5 different ways.

"I missed you too, mother," I said smiling as we sat down. "I went to our house. Heard everything that happened. How are you dealing with everything?"

"I still don't understand what happened that day. I still get scared whenever I remember that demon's face and how our sweet Stefan killed Giuseppe I don't understand" she said and started crying. And I explained to her how some vampire wanted revenge and turned my both brothers. I also gave her the option to compel everything and she agreed, and I did what I believed will bring her happiness. I told her to find love it can be a person or thing, I asked her to live her life to fullest. My brothers saw her one last time and erased her memories, I know how much it hurt them to do it. I took most of their pain away and comforted them.

 _Goodbye Mother._


	8. Chapter 8

You know, one of the perks of being immortal powerful being without a change in appearance is you don't have to care about your calorie intake or afraid of getting fat. Let me tell you the three ways to my heart, one, buy me food. Two, make my food. Three, be food. I just don't want to look back and think 'I could've eaten it', which is why I compelled myself different varieties of food on my way back to New Orleans which I loved whereas my brothers practised their vampiric abilities as I call it, on the ones who got me food, be it compelling or bloodlust. They both are doing it pretty good compared to newbie's and all the credit goes to Lexi. The situation just got bloody a few times, but I didn't let them drown in guilt and turn their humanity off.

We are all sitting in a carriage passing through the fields on either side of the road of the city called Biloxi which leads to New Orleans. We were followed by two other carriages which contained our belongings that we got from Salvatore estate along with us as we decided to shift to New Orleans. Though I explained all the problems we will face if we entered the city, my brothers didn't want to back down even Lexi sided with them, which is why we got all the gold, clothes and money left along with us. I don't know if my father had an affair and had a son, so I don't know if we were the last Salvatore's standing or not. However, we didn't leave anything valuable behind. We gave one-third portion of wealth to my fictional mother and left the god-awful place behind.

Did I mention I got 5 white oak stakes along with me? I gave one for each and kept 2 for myself.

" Just take small amounts of Vervain, don't knock yourself out, you are still new to this," I said to them for the nth time and they nodded exasperated.

"We will be in New Orleans by tonight," I said to them. " All the three of you need to settle in first, just stay in someone's home for time being. Blend in with the supernatural community and look for a home suitable for yourselves. If anyone questions about the rings, just say a Bennett witch helped you because of favour she needed to uphold. I can't come and live with you three just yet nor I can take you to Mr Davis house. The originals are still wary of me and there is a high chance that I will be followed by someone when I step in New Orleans. If he gets a word that I have a family, he will not hesitate to use you against me. I don't want to take the odds."

"I still don't like the idea of you going their alone to a house of some thousand-year-old nutjobs. I am your big brother, I should be protecting you. Maybe Stef, Lexi or I could come with you? I mean I am stronger than a Lexi and any newborn Vampires." Damon grumbled.

True, Damon's strength is more than a regular Vampire. Maybe because of the blood he drank from me. According to Lexi, he is stronger and faster than her or any other Vampire she came across until now. Damon became cocky when he learnt about it and started antagonising Stefan and Lexi about it. Though Stefan didn't really look happy when he heard Damon drained me. It was a show worth to watch, with all the super speed and strength.

"Stop being a mother hen Damon," Lexi said rolling my eyes "Nora knows what she is doing. Look at your little brother he totally trusts his big sister. All you know is worrying and annoying people"

"We have already talked about this Day. I can't let them know you are my brothers, they will use you to get to me. They can rip your heart out without a second thought if they think it will keep me under their mercy and can use me for selfish reasons. You may be stronger but we don't know how much time that power lasts. We should also know how exactly strong you are. I can ask (or compel) Elijah to look into this. Also, it's not like I can die or anything" I said and turned to Lexi "Lexi, keep an eye on these two for me. They are bound to get in trouble especially Damon. He became more reckless after he turned into a Vampire. I fear his stupidity also intensified along with others"

"Of course, I won't let you down, Nor. I will try my best to take care of them as good as you" Lexi said smiling at me.

In the past 5 days, we all have grown quite close. Lexi perfectly fit in our group. Stefan and she became besties just like that while Damon tries to flirt with her and fails miserably. Stefan and I were absolutely entertained and amused by their constant bickering, all we need is popcorn to go with it.

"Baby brother? Why are you looking so forlorn?" Damon asked Stefan who is sitting quietly at a corner

"Is everything alright Steffi?" I asked concerned, he was on edge on the entire ride today.

"It is just, so many people are going to be there since it is bigger than Mystic Falls, what if I can't control it and go over the edge and become a ripper?" he asks frowning

"You are doing good Stefan and we all are here to help you. Even if you go over the edge we will grab you by the collar and help you deal with it. you are not alone in this" Damon said to which Lexi and I confirmed with a smile.

"Thank you," he said with a soft smile

"We don't say Thank you to family Stefan," I said kissing his cheek. I then laid my head on his shoulders and slept. I was exhausted with all the travelling.

I tried to open my eyes when I felt someone shaking me. But I was too lazy to do it and so darn comfortable.

"Go away" I muttered.

"Muffin, we are near," Damon said to me quietly in my ear, but I didn't respond, I snuggled more into the warmth. I heard it chuckle and kiss my forehead and arms around my waist held me closer to them.

"Muffin" Damon called again with a nagging sound

"I will snap your neck if you disturb me again" I groused, and someone giggled.

"Muf.." I didn't hear the whole thing I snapped it with a flick of my fingers. And I heard a loud laugh, chuckle and a thud.

"I am feeling the love, sister" someone moaned after some time.

"What happened to 'I am the lord and you are the peasants' speech you gave us a few days ago," Lexi said I can imagine her sticking her tongue out at him which was responded with an angry huff.

"How much time was I out for?" he asked

"Give or take 10 min," A voice below me which sounded like Stefan said "It is faster than a normal Vampires" and Lexi made a sound of agreeing with a hum.

"Norse, where should we drop you? Would you like to stay with us tonight?" Lexi asked still snickering

"No, no, no," I said hazily opening my eyes. "I go on my own from here" I was sitting on Stefan's lap and my head is in the crook of his neck and my arms wrapping around his torso. _How the hell did I come here? Urgh! I sleep like a log._

"Had a nice nap, Nors? I would've been crumpled by your weight if I wasn't a Vampire?" Stefan said

"Oh! Hush. She weighs as light as a feather. I don't understand where all the food she ate gone?" Lexi said

"If you were going to age or have a change in appearance, you would be as fat as New Orleans governor. I heard he was a drunken bastard" Damon said smirking and stuck my tongue out at him mumbling "Language"

"I will go to Mr Davis house, now. You should all stay at someplace to settle in today. I suggest somewhere with no witches, how about Jackson Square. It shouldn't be too hard to find. You can go out tomorrow to look for a house" I said getting up and patting my dress.

"How will you know where to look for us," Lexi asked.

"You can speak through your mind to me if there is a problem by telepathy. You just need to think of me and we can communicate. We are linked and it will be easy now that you are supernatural species. And I am saying this again, don't get into trouble and don't give hard time to Lexi. Don't forget to take vervain. They are many witch shops near the cemetery, where you can find them." I said kissing on their cheeks and stepping out of the carriage.

"Okay, mother" they responded at a time in my mind causing me to smile and flashed from there with one final goodbye.

That night I went to my compelled hotel or house. Mr and Mrs Davis were so happy to see me. How I would like it if they were not compelled to act caring. But I can't expect anyone being nice to me without compulsion except for my family of course. They told me that two men came looking for me to the Library a few times in the past week and they informed I would be by the end of the weekend. I, of course, have to doubt about two people. It may not be Elijah, I mean I did tell him I will be seeing my brothers but then again, I didn't exactly tell him for how many days I would be gone. Maybe he came to talk about Strix. My bet is on Klaus and Marcel; however, I was just glad that they didn't eat the old couple otherwise they would face my wrath. Tomorrow I have a huge day. A meal in the Mikaelson Mansion. I just hope things don't get bloody. I must say I would've got a vision if someone is planning anything or talking about me, thanks to my power of cosmic awareness, but I didn't, so, they may have used my fake name called Claudette. But I did get a vision when the original siblings are discussing me and contemplating if I were a threat to them as they used my name, Nora.

Bloody hell! I don't know why I told them about it.

" _Damon, I asked you to contact me when there is a problem not when you get bored and definitely not when I am sleeping peacefully after a long journey",_ I anything but shouted in my head, I could hear him wince.

" _But muffin, this is amazing. It's like we are side by side and there is no need for postcards_ " I heard Damon in my mind.

He is freaking childish. Why did I link him again?

" _Damon, if you don't get out of my mind I will serve the link between us_ " I warned him

" _Fine, so much brooding. You are being Stefan_ " He grumbled and got out of my head.

I fiddled with the keys of the library and opened it, I saw a letter as soon as I stepped in addressed to Claudette Davis. I opened it and read **_"I hope you will be coming to our home, tonight and didn't change your mind in the last minutes. I will send a carriage to get you. Please do accept the ride and the dress as a gesture of thanks for accepting the invitation- Niklaus"_**

Typical hybrid. Well at least he has a good taste, I thought to look at the dress. It was bright purple bouffant gown with matching gloves and lace and hat. I think the credit goes to his artistic mind.

As Klaus was standing in his art room in front of a canvas and brush in his hand, portraying the same face that is engraved in his mind for the last few weeks which he couldn't get out for some unknown reason, someone knocked the door interrupting him for a second

"Come in," he said

"Sire," the person said gaining his attention.

"Did she receive it?" he asked

"Yes Sire, along with the present," the man said.

"When did she come?" the hybrid asked still painting

"Miss. Claudette came last night to Mr Davis house where she was informed about some men asking her whereabouts. We didn't know where exactly she came from, but according to our men, she was happy while she returned" the man said.

"You can leave but keep tracks on her and don't stop searching her whereabouts," said Klaus and the man left the room with one bow.

"Still suspicious about her brother?" Elijah said after a while standing at the door folding his hands to the chest.

"She came out of nowhere Elijah. We don't know anything about her, where she is from, who her parents are, not one thing. We don't even know if her last name or even her name is real. On the contrary, she knows everything about us, our past, the past only our family knows. She may know some things what we don't know either. And her being powerful and compelling you are not helping the problem." Klaus said getting frustrated.

" Are you really keeping tracks on her because she is an immortal and more powerful than you and knows everything about us or is it because you want to know more about the woman who you took fancy off after so many years and filled the entire room with her sketches?" Elijah asked looking around the room. It is filled with her pictures, one with wings which she showed after a lot of violence, one where she was sitting under a tree, one with the dress she wore to the Opera house, in some just her eyes and lips, one painting where she was in males disguise. Three fourth of the room is about her. He was really a stalker.

He doesn't know why he is angry either. Is it because he doesn't know anything about the girl who he can't take his mind off. The girl with wings, who he was eager to see without catching a glimpse of her for a long painful week, who is so goddam beautiful and fierce. The angel, that acts like she knows his family well and doesn't act courteously like any other normal girl. The little guardian, who always gets on his nerves with her sarcastic answers and witty remarks. The one who never listens to him until he threatens her with his humanity. The one, that may kill him and cause his downfall. The thing with the beating heart, that can compel an Original, throw his son in a gutter and act like it was a normal thing. The same girl who is plaguing his mind from the time he set his eyes on her.

Nora.

The most beautiful person he ever came across his long lonely life.

The innocent-looking little devil, who may have fallen from heaven.

He still remembered the first time he met her, the night he wanted to spend with the two most trusted members of his family. He knows that deep down his brother and his adopted son are still angry for taking their loved ones away from them. He knows that Elijah loved Celeste and taking him from love once again has caused a rift between brothers. But it is not the first time he did that, however like always his brother will have his back. No matter how many grudges they hold, he will always be there for his family and always respects their vow of always and forever. Maybe that is why he didn't want to lose his brother to some witch. What if he wanted to live his life with her and leave him? He didn't want to take any chances.

The same happened with Marcellus, he doesn't want to lose his son, his protégé. He knows his sister loves easily and if one day they both stop it and a situation arises where he had to choose between them, he can't. or what if they both decided to leave him? He only has few members he trusted and calls family, he didn't want to be left alone. As he can't kill Marcellus like other lovers of his sister, he decided to dagger his sister. Call him, stupid and idiot but it was the best solution he came up at that time.

He wanted to gain their forgiveness so, like any other time, he proposed to go out of his city to find dinner for themselves. They were all walking on the streets of the city they built, a proud smile and a sense of satisfaction filled his heart. They were ready to grab anyone who walks first into the alley, they waited to find a young boy looking at the city more like inspecting and getting to know it. They couldn't see his face for it is covered by a black hat. But there was something strange about him, he can't put a finger on.

Clothes? Maybe they are not exactly his size but they will do.

Smell? Maybe. The smell of lavender and lilies. Strange a flower scent from a boy?

By the looks of it, both Elijah and Marcellus also noticed it. They made a silent agreement and went towards him purposefully and Marcellus bumped into him. The boy lifted his head and his heart skipped a beat. Its is like a look of recognition went through the boy's eyes which he didn't know. He was far too beautiful to be a boy. He has a glow that makes him more beautiful or in his brothers' language exquisite.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," he said. Ah! Even the voice doesn't sound like it that caused him to smirk "I have a cold. A really bad one. Like a really really bad one" He didn't know whom he or should he say she, was convincing exactly whom, her or us. But what does she mean she has a cold? Before he could ask, Elijah already did it

"Cold?" he asked raising an eyebrow tilting his head inspecting the disguised human before us.

"It means flu or catarrh," she said smiling cautiously and she was trying to leave as soon as possible by the looks of it

"Oh! I see. It's alright, we were the one bumped into you, anyway. we walk pretty fast." Marcellus said with a hidden meaning smiling to her and the poor girl smiled in return and returned to leave with a bow. But he didn't want her to leave just yet, he didn't get to talk to her. He held her hand and said "Night times are not really good. Especially for you. As you already are ill as you told" I couldn't help but add the last sentence. She would've been our meal if she wasn't that lovely and she is really not good at acting.

"I am going to see a Doctor," she said slowly like she was searching for some valuable excuse.

"You look like a kid, you should've come along with your parents," said Marcellus, he was eager to taste the blood of her. It was an alluring scent. Normal Vampires can't control it if they are in close proximity. Marcellus may also have taken a liking to the girl to worry about her safety or was he taunting her? Klaus definitely didn't expect the response he received from the petite girl in front of him. The girl took his hand and held it out to Marcellus' nose and asked not to keep their noses in others business. And just like that, she disappeared before we can react. She should've at least be in next alley even she made a run for it. But she was not. They were sure they heard a heartbeat, then how did she leave so fast?

 _What is she?_


	9. Chapter 9

**[A Glimpse of future story line]**

 **PRESENT DAY**

 **March 5, 2010, VENICE, ITALY**

 _Buzz Buzz Buzz._

I grimaced at the incessant buzzing of my phone on my nightstand.

"Answer the bloody phone, already" Kol groaned frustrated burying his face in the crook of my neck.

Buzz Buzz

 _Urgh! Someone has a death wish for calling at this hour._

I took my phone still with my eyes closed and kept it on my ear answering with sleepy voice " _Pronto?_ "

"Muffin? Hey, how are you? And guessing by the language you are in Italy." the voice of my cocky brother replied from another side of the phone.

"Dames? The last time I heard from Lexi and you is when you both were complaining about Stefabear's worst choice of decisions that will last a lifetime and how I wouldn't like them but you never told me what they were and then just like that all of you went AWOL on me " I said still lying on bed nuzzling into Kol more for the warmth. "And to answer your question I am in Italy. Venice to be exact and let me tell you the Italian Vampires are equally hot and arrogant even more than you whom I had to deal with these past two months now. The Aradia witches residing here were practising dark magic and sacrificing children for power, which I had to stop and it got slightly messy and bloody credits to Kol. Today is our last day here. I am thinking to take a vacation after this, Kols' is thinking to go to Haiti but I was thinking to, maybe go and live with the Bennetts for a while in Quebec. Little Bonnie recently learnt that she is the wicked witch of the west, maybe I will go and help her with it." I said but was cut off by my annoying roommate

"Darling, you are rambling" Kol stated before I could tell him to shut up Damon replied saying,

"Yes, you are and how many times did I tell you boys have cooties but then again you never listened to me. I still don't understand why you are with that maniac in the first place" He asked "I don't like him and does 'he' know you are spending time with other guys? He is going to go batshit crazy if he gets a word about your shenanigans"

"That Maniac is listening and if you don't stop complaining about me I will rip your head right off the next time I see you" Kol warned.

"Children, no need to start a fight at this hour and No, Day Day, boys don't have cooties and not Kol," I said to him "and 'He' can die in a ditch for all I care. I haven't seen him in like 10 years."

"You say like that but when you will come face to face with each other everything goes down the hill and you will be back to your lovey-dovey stuff"

"whatever, enough of that arsehole, now tell me why are you calling me at 3 in the morning?" I asked

"Well, don't be mad. I didn't know where you were exactly. Thanks to your telepathy then, and Satellite phone now, I can speak to you wherever you are and whenever we want. And before asking you something, I want to come clean to you." He said

"Come clean to me? Day, what trouble did you all get into now?" I asked

"Why do you think we got into some trouble?" he replied slyly

"Well for one, you don't 'come clean' to me until it's an existential crisis or you want something desperately from me and two, I haven't heard from three of you for a long time and you all are at one place from what I heard from the last call, which means you idiots and trouble will eventually find each other," I said now rolling on my bed.

"Fine, you know us very well. No need to make it obvious" he said sighing.

"Good, now tell me what I can help you with?" I asked looking at the full moon through my window.

"I wanted to know if your blood can cure werewolf bites," he said sighing in defeat as he understood he can't keep it from me for long.

And just like that my drowsiness went flying out of the window and sat up straight in panic followed by Kol.

"Werewolf bite? Please tell me you didn't piss off a werewolf. How many times did I remind you, idiots, that a werewolf bite is fatal to Vampires, no matter how strong you guys became after drinking my blood, it could kill you. Who got hurt and where the bloody hell are you? I am coming right away" I said getting up. Kol started searching for passports and looking through his contacts in his phone preparing to get the jet ready.

"Muffin, calm down. We are alright. You don't need to go all mother hen on us. Take a deep breath" said Damon from the other side and I done as he said "We three are fine but there is a werewolf lurking around this place and he seems to know we are Vampires and kinds pissed off at us. We wanted to confirm it beforehand if we have a cure."

"And how exactly did you 'piss off' the wolf?" I asked

"I may have tried to kill the guy and failed" he added

"Fantastic. You never cease to amaze me by your talent of getting on people's nerves" I said

"Hey, he just missed to take a bite out of Stefan on last full moon and again don't worry he is fine"

"Fine, I don't really know if my blood can cure the bite but if you want we can always try but I can't say it will work. So, please stay as far as possible from the wolf. So where are guys exactly?"

"Mystic Falls," he said after realising a deep breath and stopped to breath

"What the heck are you guys doing in that godforsaken town. I told you that town is nothing but bloody nuisance" I snapped at him angrily.

"It was all Stefan," he said immediately

"Thanks, Damon, throw me under the bus" I heard Stefan's voice in the background.

"What it's true and it's not like you can die if you get hit by one" I heard Lexi defending Damon and herself.

"Explain," I said sternly sitting on the bed beside Kol who was sitting silently

"Fine. Stefan was feeling nostalgic. You know Zach right? Our half brother's descendant, our great, great-nephew. He was leaving the town along with his wife and daughter to have a new start, said something about his daughter's future studies. He was planning to sell the Salvatore boarding house and Stefan wanted to buy it like I said nostalgia. But he didn't stop there, being Saint Stefan, he is, rescued a girl from a road accident. Her parents died on spot but the girl was on the verge of dying and Stefan took her to hospital, gave some blood and saved the day." Said, Damon

"Hey, you forgot the most important part," Lexi said from the background.

"Yeah, the most interesting part was, the girl is a striking resemblance of Katherine Peirce, the bitch that turned us and left us to die."

"Doppelganger" Kol and I said at a time.

"So you know about this doppelganger business? Of course, you do. You did live most of your life around them" he said "where was I again? Yeah, Our little bro stalked the girl in Edward Cullen-ish way and learnt that the girl, Elena Gilbert is naïve and stupid and totally un-Katherine like. He became so obsessed that he started going to her school like a 17-year old kid he is not. I mean can you believe this, he is going through that upgraded hell called the high school for one other time because of that girl?"

"Dames, you are going off the topic here and where did Lexi and you come into this stupid teenage drama called 'The Vampire Diaries?' And why didn't Stefan tell me anything about this? He is keeping me off the loop for one whole year." I said feeling sad

"Hey, a nice name you got there. Both Stef and the girl maintain journals" he said trying to cheer me up "I think the name suits perfectly to this"

 _You don't know how true you are_

"Damon? Back to the story mate?" Kol pointed out. He hugged me sideways and kissed my head senses I was still sad because of Stefan.

"Oh sorry. Don't feel bad muffin, Stefan knows that you hate this town so much so he called me instead of you. Lexi and I thought it will be a mini-vacation so we came here. Well, the truth is, Lexi wanted to see the 'wench who turned her handsome boyfriend and her bestie' in her words. So, we came to mystic falls stayed in the new boarding house. I started playing the guardian role to our brother. Lexi started school with him in September, so we won't raise any suspicions among the council. Did you remember the council? Yeah, it's still kicking in here and I kind of joined it again this time. The sheriff and mayor's wife were so hospitable and agreed to take me"

"Damon? Back to the point. And what is Alexia playing as? I mean you can't kiss her if she is Stefan's sister that would be incest and gross" Kol said which earned him a kick in his gut by me.

"Lexi is not Stefan's sister, Kol. Give me some credit, I always have a diabolical masterplan and I know how to create stories. She is an orphan and her parents were our family friends and so she started living with us under my care. So it's not incest and I can kiss my girlfriend whenever I want, thank you very much."

"Guys?" I said stopping there bickering

"Okay. So where did I stop? Right, Stef and Lexi were going to school. The girl Elena Gilbert she found out that we are Vampires credit to Steff. An old man saw Stefan and recognized him from 1953 when Stefan came once and the girl went through the old newspapers and saw Stefan's picture in one of them. I should give points to her for that for proving she is not dumb. Stefan came clean to her along with how she looked exactly like the bitch he hated but how he was drawn to her."

"You're brother has a terrible taste in women darling. Seriously? A Doppelganger? I mean I should've known when he dated my sister back then, even though it is not real and just to spite Marcellus, but still, I pity him" said Kol.

"Shut up Kol" I grumbled under my breath "Day, continue with the story please"

"Yeah so..., then suddenly animal attacks started and council were sure it was Vampires. Turns out the Vampire was George Lockwood, remember your ex suitor. Yeah. He was also turned by Katherine. He killed Stefan's history teacher, thanks to that I got a new drinking buddy who is also a vampire hunter. His name is Alaric Saltzman, and he actually came to town to kill Geroge as George killed Alaric's wife. Geroge also killed Elena's, ex-boyfriend's sister and her friends. I think her name is Vicky. He also killed a news guy Logan fell who was on council. We finally vervained him one day and he said he wanted revenge from the town for killing Katherine. He was working along with the girl Annabelle, from 1864. The dumb girl said to him that Katherine may have saved the Vampires during the fire, from getting killed and since the moonstone can be used as a magical thingy for spells and it was given to him by Katherine, it may help them open the tomb. And George the dumber Lockwood believed her. They kidnapped Elena and threatened us to open tomb. They didn't know we were stronger than the normal Vampires and so we killed them just like that. During all this shit, we got to know that Elena was adopted and her biological mother was an Isobel, wife of Alaric and she was not killed instead turned into a vampire."

"This doppelganger's life can be made into a TV drama which will certainly have more episodes and seasons than 'How I met your mother'. I mean that darn show is coming from 2005 and is still going on" said Kol.

"You still didn't hear everything. Elena's biological father, John Gilbert is her own uncle, who is a vampire Hunter and is also the part of the council. He also knows we are Vampires and he may also have a pesky ring brings people back to life if killed by any supernatural. Both Alaric and John have them which is how we made a connection. Both the mother and father tried to put us to the council by some magical device which was created by your friend Emily Bennett, but we survived it, thanks to Sheila Bennett. I called her for help and she agreed for the sake of you and saved the day."

"You still didn't tell where the mutt came into this," said Kol. At this point, I was laying my head on his lap while he is caressing my scalp with his fingers.

"So, when the device activated, the Lockwood's were also affected by it and the Mayor died in the mishap. Since they were one hundred per cent not Vampires we concluded it as werewolves. But since Muffin didn't tell much about them, we went on our own research and got to know about the sun and moon curse and the moonstone" he said

"Where is the moonstone?" I asked

"With us. I kept it after I killed George" said Damon too which Kol and I shared a look.

"so I was saying before you rudely interrupted that on the day of Mayor's wake, his brother made an entrance and he is stronger than normal human when he fought with Stefan in wrestling. Here comes the interesting part, we think Katherine's in town I mean we don't know for sure. But Elena's blonde friend got so the logical explanation was it has to be Katherine. Lexi and Stefan helped her through the transition. On the full moon when they were near woods, Stefan was attacked by a wolf but barely missed. Lexi asked Bree's help to make a daylight ring. And today afternoon we talked to mason at a barbeque we planned and just before called you I kinda stabbed him with silver and pissed him off" Damon said completing the whole story.

"Does Enzo know about this?" I asked

"Yes," Damon said

" So, everyone knows except me. You all could've died many times and you are saying about this to me, now?" I said rather calmly

"Muffin?" Damon started but I interrupted saying

"No Damon, just don't" I started "Just get out of the town. Doppelgangers attract problems just get away from her"

"Stefan loves her, Nora he doesn't want to leave her," Lexi said slowly not to anger me

"Ask him to get over it. Nik is going to kill her when he knows she is a Doppelganger. He is waiting to undo that sun and moon curse for over a thousand years and nothing is going to stop him from sacrificing her" Kol said irritated and I gave him a look for revealing that, I didn't tell them anything about the curse and doppelgangers. I wanted them to live their life far away from that shit.

"What do you mean sacrifice. I thought it has something to do with sun and moon curse" said Stefan

"The sun and moon curse doesn't only need a moonstone. It also requires a sacrifice of a vampire, werewolf and a doppelganger, that is all I can say. She is eventually going to die and you can't do anything about it" I said to him still angry with him for not telling anything to me

"Norse, please understand, I love her. She is pure and so good." He said pleading

"I will come there tomorrow. We will discuss it then. Don't say anything about this to her and make her lose her 'naïve' mind" I said sarcastically with a sigh and cut the call

"So Mystic falls it is," said Kol

"It seems so," I said snuggling into him and slept learning a new lesson

No matter what we want, somethings will never change. Doppelgangers will always find each other.

 **Hey, I wanted to give a glimpse of the future to everyone. Give me your reviews or any ideas for the next chapter, the Mikaelson's dinner in 1864.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Nora, please come in. I hope there wasn't any discomfort on your way here" Elijah said with a smile.

"Thank you, Elijah, there was no problem and just how many times did I ask you to call me Nora. " I said returning the smile and entering their Manor. He gave me his arm and I accepted it while he led me inside.

"You look beautiful as always, Nora," said Elijah

"Well, you look like fancy pants yourself. I must say your brother has a good taste and also manners considering he sent a dress and a carriage to receive me" I said to him looking at myself once again. The colour suits me perfectly.

"Thank you, Love. I thought that's the least I can do to you for accepting our invitation" Klaus said coming downstairs followed by Marcel "And you do look ravishing in that dress. A thing divine, for nothing natural"

"I didn't peg you for a Shakespearean kind, Klaus," I said turning to him with a smile on my face

"Well, if you live for so many years, you tend to read a lot to pass the time," he said with a smirk.

"Marcel, how are you? Missed me?" I asked him cheekily

"Marcel? He questioned raising an eyebrow

"Marcellus is a bit lengthy," I told him which earned me a snort in return

"No, I didn't miss you," he said with a fake grin

"Well you did say my name about 3 times this day and you were bit eager to know when I will be here," I said to him with a smirk on my face. Urgh! I am being Damon now

"How?" he asked trying to not stutter

"Well, I kind of get vision when someone is plotting against me or says my name thinking about me" I said "But don't worry, I won't say to anyone that you like me secretly and you people should stop bothering witches they have no idea about me and I am tired of these visions" I said the last part to Klaus mainly.

"So, you know if anyone talks about you or plots against you," Klaus said slowly gathering what I said

"Yes, why? Are you trying to plot anything against me, Klaus?" I asked raising eyebrows at the brothers and continued teasingly "or do you plan on painting me?"

"No," he said almost immediately which made me slightly suspicious before I could ask any further Elijah interrupted saying "The dinner is served. Come along Nora this way." he said leading us to the dining table.

"Your home is not homey," I said observing it. "I mean it looks luxurious and lavishing but it doesn't have this.. this vibe. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes," Elijah said with a small chuckle and holding out a chair for me. I mean I didn't understand what I said.

"Thank you," I said and sat on the chair while the brothers took the ones either side of me, Marcel took the one in the opposite.

"I made the dishes prepared as per your taste," said Elijah smiling which I returned

"How did your trip go?" Elijah said not exactly bringing about my brothers in front of Klaus.

"Eventful and a little vengeful," I said thoughtfully with a hum. _My father died, my mother is thinking I eloped with a hot British guy and got married and also thinks her two sons and husband died in a confederacy war, while in reality, my brothers turned into vampires by the doppelganger [whom both you and your brother are obsessed within your own ways], and one brother turned into a full-blown ripper while the other drained and killed me. I also invited a new vampire into our now broken family_. I couldn't exactly state the facts.

"Vengeful? Who made you angry love?" Klaus asked

"Stop calling me love and it was a Vampire that vexed me. Katherine Pierce" I said to him cheerfully wanting to see their reaction "Maybe you know her by the name Katerine Petrova" Marcel chocked on his drink while the brothers paused their activities.

"Katerina?" Klaus asked more like questioned in disbelief.

"That munter made an enemy out of me and if I see her again I am going to rip her heart out and put her on fire," I said angrily. My brothers' happy human life has gone to waste.

"What did Katerina do to make you feel deeply resented," Elijah asked carefully like he didn't want to anger me more.

"She touched what is mine and I am very possessive be it a person or a thing," I said and no one said anything.

"I heard Katerina has died in a fire according to my informants," Klaus said

"Died. My foot. she is Katherine, of course, she found a way to survive but not for long, hopefully," I said to him "Truth to be told, that's the only thing I like about her. Whatever she does, she does it to survive all the consequences be damned."

"You say that like you know her well," said Marcel

"Well, she survived your father all these years without getting caught. That is enough to know her" I said to Marcel for which he gave me a look "what?"

"It's just weird when you said father, I don't actually call him that," he said

"You don't need to, your relationship says enough. He did dagger his brother for you which says how much you mean to him" I said nonchalantly eating my food "I mean sure he daggered your first love but he did have his reasons, I think he got scared that if you both stop loving at one point or start fighting, he can't choose between you both. So his twisted brain thought one solution which resulted in daggering his sweet sister"

Oops! I think I talked too much because everyone went silent. Before I could say something more shitty a voice startled me making me jump a little bit.

 _"Muffin, we found a beautiful house near the plantation. Its bigger than the one back at home. But I don't think you will like the interior. Maybe we should look for another one" Damon voice sounded through my mind_

"Are you alright, Nora?" Elijah asked slightly concerned for me

"Yes, just a cad wanting his neck snapped," I said through my gritted teeth to Elijah with a smile

 _"Damon, I am having my dinner with original vampires. I am sure we can talk about the house later" I said to him_

 _"But" he continued and I interrupted him_

 _"I am going to kill you if you don't get out of my brain"_

 _"Fine," he said with a huff and I am sure he will be pouting_

"Another threat on your life, love?" asked Klaus

"No, I can speak telepathically and if I connect to someone, they can talk to me from wherever they are and whenever they want." And they nodded interestedly

"How did your search for Strix, go?" I asked about changing the topic and breaking the silence

"The information you gave me was correct. They changed for worse and have to be stopped" Elijah said with a sad face

"I understand you don't want to end something you created, so I thought I would accompany you along with someone who will be itching to kill. You know the more the merrier" I said

"Who might that be, Love?" asked Klaus

"You know him. The wildest and unpredictable of you Mikealson's" I said to him

"You didn't," he said getting up from the chair bit shocked and angry.

"Well, you kept people following me and I was not pleased by it," I said as humanly calmly as possible

I might have used my abilities to take the dagger out of Kol Mikaelson. I wanted to keep his hands full, so by that time, I can get my family to settle down.

Suddenly Klaus went flying out as Kol came and punched him. Before he could get up someone again kicked him

Fine. I might've taken all the daggers out

"Blimey. Now its homey" I said getting up and Elijah gave me a look for which I gave a sheepish smile and said "I think this is family business, I will leave you to it and be sure to say to Finn that Sage is still here somewhere and don't go on a suicide mission and say to Klaus that if he tries to send someone to follow me again, I will open the fourth one" and left practically skipping out.

 _There is sometimes honour in revenge._ Hahaha.

"Damon? Where are you guys? I want to spend the night with my family as well."

I was in a Vampire sandwich when I got up the next day. Damon on my left and Stefan on my right.

"Stop moving, Norse" Stefan squeaked when I tried to get away from them and hugged me more tightly.

"I wanted to prepare breakfast like old times," I said softly

"Muffins for me," Damon said still not taking his face from the crook of my neck.

"Sure, but you have to let me go first," I said wiggling. They both groaned but let me go

"Good morning," I said to Lexi once I saw her sitting at the patio.

"I thought you would never get free," she said chuckling

"Trust me, I wouldn't but my cooking is amazing and it gives me a reason to bargain," I said

"Teach me," she said smiling to which I readily agree.

"Breakfast is served. Get your vampire arses down here" I shouted to my brothers

"I love you, muffin," Damon said looking at food

"Are you saying that to food or me?" I asked him eying the muffins I made

"Of course, I am talking to food," he said kissing my cheek and I gave him a punch on the shoulder

"Choke on it," I said to him smiling

"Did you guys start early in the morning?" Stefan said sitting in his chair and I pouted.

"I didn't think you will come yesterday," Damon said serving the food on his plate and others

"Well, yesterday I did something which will more likely keep all the Originals busy for a while," I said to him

"Should I even want to know?" he asked raising his eyebrows

I shook my head with a naughty smile.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Lexi asked as she ate moaning

"first we are going to check the house you selected and if it is good, we are moving in today. Afterwards, we are meeting a witch to have a look at Damon and see if he is okay" I said to no one in particular

"I am okay Muffin actually more than okay," said Damon

"shush. We are going. End of discussion" I said

"It's good," I said inspecting the Mansion "We just need to make it colourful"

"Did you hear that Damon?" said Lexi sarcastically. Apparently, Lexi liked it but Damon being Damon riled her up saying she has a crappy taste.

"Whatever," he said with a snort

"Nora is pretty good at designing the interiors," Stefan said to Lexi, "I think you should both deal with that" to which Lexi hummed

"So, when can we move in?" I asked

"we can move today. If you want. I will just get someone to make it look clean and less dusty" Damon said

"No need. I can just do it with a few snaps and claps of my hands" I said

"Good then. So we will move in today. Lexi and you will select the furniture and everything needed. Damon and I will do the heavy lifting" said Stefan, to which we all nodded. "But first we need to find a witch... actually we need to compel a witch"

"So you are saying nothing is wrong with him and he is perfectly alright," I asked the compelled witch and she nodded "forget everything you saw and heard now. off you go" and she went away.

"see, you never listen to me. In fact, she is saying I am more than good" Damon said

"She also said stake and sun can still kill you," I said to my brother

"yes, but I am fast and I won't give them the time to do it and I also won't remove my ring," he said

"urgh! fine. Then even Stefan can drink it and be more powerful right" I said turning to Stefan to witch he shook his head

"I won't kill you, Nora. Throw that idea out of your head. Now let's go and look for furniture" Stefan said walking away

"But, I won't die. Come on. Let's do it Stefan" I said catching up to him

"No," he said sternly and I pouted "Fine. Be that way. How about you Lexi?" I said looking at her

"no" she said taking Stefan's hand and walked away

"Why should they be so stubborn" I grumbled and followed them

"Do you really want a Piano. I didn't even know you played" Damon said entering the house

"That's because I learnt it when I was here, Day Day," I said. Well actually I learnt it in my old life, but they cant know.

"So this is where the Guardian resides and that too with a family. Does my brother know this?" a voice asked stopping us at the entrance of our new home.

And this is what you call as _'shit just got real'_


	11. Chapter 11

"Damon, Stefan, Lexi, meet Kol Mikaelson," I said to my family as calm as possible. "Kol meet my family" Stefan and Lexi waved hands at him and he waved back. Awkward

"You know me? Of course, you do. I mean you were the one who took the daggers out of us" he said walking and standing at the entrance while we are on the other side.

"You took the daggers out of them?" Damon asked confused "So this is what you mean when you said they will be busy"

"Well I thought they will be creating chaos and Klaus would be cleaning their messes. But I underestimated this unpredictable Original" I said to Damon

"Thanks for the complement Darling. However, I didn't expect you to be so tiny?" he said looking me up and down. "By the way does my brother know you are playing a family in the French quarter hiding under his nose. What would he do when he gets this valuable information"

"You talk too much. However, you won't tell anyone about this. You won't do anything that leads your family to us" I said looking him in the eye.

"I won't tell anyone," he said in a monotone and I smiled

"What did you do?" he asked baffled.

"Guess you didn't get the whole information about me. I can compel Originals except for Klaus" I said to him.

"Why don't you just make him forget," Stefan asked

"Kol has a lot of connections with witches. I would like his help" I said to him

"And what exactly makes you think I will do it after your act," he asked angrily

"Maybe I can help you in return. Like the next time your brother daggers you, I will help you again. Taking the fact that you get daggered a lot of times" I said smugly

"I won't give my brothers a chance to dagger me again," he said little angry.

"Really?" I asked in a sarcastic tone "I am sure it is what you told yourself every time you get undaggered but you always find yourself in that box." I said and he went into deep thought. "Oh Come on. I am fun to be around. Maybe you will enjoy my company"

"Fine. But what if you go back on your word?" he asked

"Don't worry. I will always keep my word. I won't go back on my guardian principles." He didn't look convinced. So I did something stupid to make him believe. I invited him in.

"Are you sure about this Norse?" Stefan and Lexi asked me warily.

"I can hear you mate," Kol said coming inside but we ignored him. And I gave my siblings an assuring smile.

"Why is it so dusty?" Kol asked again.

"And the homicidal maniac is a germaphobe," Damon said sarcastically. And yes the word germaphobe is used in the 19th century. I ignored both of them and with my powers cleaned the house and made it shiny while they watched awestruck. Even my brothers saw me controlling elements for the first time.

"That was amazing," said Lexi spinning and looking around the house.

"I know right. It always comes in handy" I said to her smiling.

"How is our beautiful little Manor Kol?" I asked him standing next to him

"Empty," he said. Egoistic git.

"We bought it today, of course, it's empty," I said to him with a snort.

Let's just say the night was eventful with all the bickering. Kol agreed to help Elijah and me with the Strix. He said he was quite bored and is dying to create a Massacre

"How is your big brother Finn doing. I hope he broke few bones of your brother" I said walking out with Kol. I decided to go back to my compelled house for now. I decided to stay low for a while much to my brother whinny and pouty faces. Kol said he would escort me there and I agreed as I wanted to talk to him.

"Of course he did when he learnt about the year he was in. He was ready to walk out but Lijah convinced him saying his love of the life was here somewhere" said Kol smugly.

"And Rebekah. Is she talking to Marcel" I asked

"Marcel, really? I still don't know what people see in that muppet." Kol said angrily

"Back to the point Kol," I said

"Rebekah isn't happy with Marcellus after she heard about the little deal he made with Nik," said Kol

"So Darling, tell me about yourself?" he said

"Well, I am Nora Alessandra Salvatore. As you know Damon is my older brother and Stefan my younger. We are actually born at the same place as you" I said. "I mean if I had born a few years ago, I would've come to borrow a cup of sugar from your house"

"We didn't use Sugar back then darling. We used honey" he said cutting me

"Sorry, did the middle of my sentence interrupted the beginning of yours," I asked sarcastically

"Fine. I won't talk. If you were a normal human you wouldn't have dared said it" he muttered

"So yeah, we came from Mystic falls and ..." The whole way back I filled in Kol with my story. The ones I could tell. He was very intrigued by my powers and very excited to see them with his own eyes when we take down Strix.

"This is the house I am living in and the opposite is the library I work in," I said to Kol once I reached the place and he nodded his head looking at the surroundings.

"So I will come tomorrow to your Manor. I am pretty sure Niklaus would be dying to see me" I said to Kol to which he snickered

"I will be sure to get the cooks to make lunch for you," he said with mischief in his eyes. Of course, he does, he was dying to see his family reaction mainly Klaus.

"Goodnight Kol," I said entering the house

"Goodnight Darling. I will see you tomorrow" he said and left.

...  
"Tell me again why you are going there?" Lexi asked the same question my brother's asked me a hundred times now through telepathy.

"Because I am feeling quite bored. I am not going to waste my eternity sitting lazily listening to my brother's bickering. I want some fun in my life and this exactly fulfils the requirement" I said with a sigh and set a coffee cup in front of her.

Lexi came this morning to the Library to stop me from making stupid decisions upon the request of my brothers. It's my fault anyway. I shouldn't have said about this to Stefan this morning. He broods too much to my liking.

"I can't deal with you Salvatore siblings. The eldest is idiot, the middle a trouble maker and the little brother is too Noble" Lexi said sipping her coffee. "Are you guys really related?" She wondered out loud.

"Yes Lexi, we are," I said with a snort. Very unladylike if you ask me. But I never behaved like a lady, to begin with. It was until my father stayed alive. I think my etiquette died along with Giuseppe.

"So when will you be going to meet the Originals?" She asked finally talking about the matter she came to discuss. I still don't understand why my brothers worry about this. It's not like I can die. I already did. 3 times now, counting my past life's and I got over it.

" I am going over for lunch. Kol said he will prepare food without mixing any blood. I hope he does" I said. "So tell my brothers to stop being a pain in the arse and not do anything stupid"

" This is the same line your brother's asked me to tell you," she said chuckling and came to a conclusion "You are related" and I pouted.

After talking to Lexi for another hour and bid her goodbye, I got ready to go to Mikaelson's.

"Anyone home? Vampires, humans, Originals?" I said entering the house without knocking.

"Make yourself home darling," Kol said snickering as I sat on the couch in there living room.

"I will do Kol," I said cheekily without any shame.  
Slowly everyone entered the room. First Rebekah, then Marcel followed by Finn, Elijah and at last a pissed off Klaus

"How very brave of you to come here after the havoc you created, love," said Klaus barely controlling his anger

"I thought you were missing me," I said innocently.

"Sorry, You are?" Finn said. He looks like he is trying to confirm his suspicions.

"Ah! How very rude of me. I am so pleased to finally meet you. Rebekah and Finn Mikaelson. I am Nora. Saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned" I said doing a curtsy and they looked me up and down studying me.

"Likewise, as you know I am Finn Mikaelson," Finn said kissing my hand. I looked at Kol saying "learn"

"What was that again saviour of the?" asked Marcel still confused at my introduction.

"Saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned Marcel. Everyone comes under that category one way or other" I told him like he was a kid and he asked me a question and he snorted at the way I was telling him. "Was he always this slow or falling in love made him like this?" I whispered slightly leaning into Kol.

"I think he was always like this" Kol whispered back.

"You two know that everyone here can hear you right?" Marcel all but snapped to which we both shrugged like we really don't care. See this is why I said we will be great friends.

"Wait, am I missing something here?" Elijah asked looking at both Kol and I "Do you know each other before. But I thought you were only 21 years old"

"I am, Elijah. However, Kol and I met each other yesterday. We are best friends now" I said to Elijah

"We are far from friends darling," said Kol

"Don't listen to him. He is shy" I said to them. To which Rebekah laughed.

"No one ever described Kol as shy, love. And since he is not killing you, you may really be his friend. Or he thought it's best to not deal with you" she said chuckling.

"It's the first one according to me. Come on up, I am starving" I said dragging Kol up with me. "Please tell me you didn't add any blood in that"

"Of course not, darling. You are a guest that came to our humble abode. I won't do it" Kol reassures. "By the way did you come up with the massacre plan yet"

"Patience is a Virtue Kol. Also, it's up to Elijah. We should probably follow his orders since he is responsible for it" I said taking a seat at the dining table

"I would be very grateful if you could share the information with me that I have to be responsible for," said Elijah clearly not happy as we are talking about him like he was not there

" We are talking about Strix. I think you are being too slow for your age" I said.

"I will try to keep up with your pace Nora. However, I would like to know how Kol is involved in this" he said taking a seat opposite to me while all the others followed, some very clearly not happy for being ignored.

"Kol was very eager to help his brother and his new best friend. Aren't you Kol?" I said looking at him

"Very," he said excitedly.

"What a lovely family. Discussing a massacre on a dining table" Finn said sarcasm dripping his tone

"Don't be so sad Finn. We are not killing innocents. And I promise you as soon as this problem is dealt with, I will reunite you with your lost love" I said

"I don't think she even loves me any more thanks to someone," he said glaring at Klaus which he shamelessly ignored eating his food

"Believe me if you really loved each other, they don't fall out of love that easily no matter how many years they are apart. It always stays in your heart until the day you die." I said. He doesn't seem confident about it but is a little convinced. "Don't you think Marcel?" I said last bit to make it more awkward for the couple on the table who are not looking at each other.

"Yes," he said glaring at me for putting him in such a tough situation. Of course, it is. It's their sister he was talking about.

"Will you stop setting up my siblings and do what you came here for" Klaus grumbled.

"You are just jealous that you are going to be single forever." I shot back before he could say something Elijah interrupted saying "Children, now is not the time"

"Yes mother," I said and Kol snickered at it.

After discussing our bloody plan, I stood up to leave as Kol decided to walk me home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Present Day**

 **March 5, 2010.**

Elena Gilbert paced back and forth in the living room of Salvatore Boarding house trying to get over the near-death experience that happened barely 3 hours ago. In order to get back at Damon for attacking him, Mason Lockwood ratted the whole family out to the Sheriff. And in that confrontation, Caroline got exposed in front of her mother and so now they decided to keep the Sheriff locked in Salvatore boarding house cellar for everyone's good.

"Will you stop doing that?" Lexi asked the human girl before her seeing that she is going mad with all the thinking.

"Sorry, yeah," she said sitting on the couch "what are they saying?" She asked Lexi

"Damon says it'll take three days tops for the vervain to leave her system. Maybe even sooner." said Lexi clearly hearing the conversation that's going on with the brothers downstairs, "They asked Sheriff to call the department and apply for leave"

Just the Stefan came and joined the conversation.

"Where is Caroline?" He asked the girls

"She went to get supplies for her mom's stay. She should be here soon" and just like that they heard doorbell ring "That must be her" she said getting up but before she could turn around Lexi and Stefan vamp sped to open the door and she heard Lexi's excited scream of "I missed you" along with a Stefan surprised tone "Norse"

Curious, the human girl went to the front door only to be awestruck by the sight of the most beautiful girl she has ever seen with a handsome young guy by her side.

"I missed you too" she heard the girl say equally happy hugging. "Did the idiots give you a hard time while I was away?"

"Well, I wanted to stake myself few times and I wanted them to slip and fall on the same stake even more," Lexi said and they both chuckled at it

"Muffin" Elena heard Damon shout behind her and just like that he was near the main door removing Lexi off the new girl and hugging her tightly lifting the girl as she stood on her toes. "Day Day, I missed you," the blonde-haired and emerald-eyed girl said with a gleeful chuckle, however, the guy behind her shook his head like he was unable to see them so excited. "I missed you too. " Damon said kissing her forehead for one last time and backing off while the girl kissed his two cheeks.

"Are you going to just stand there or what?" the emerald-eyed girl asked keeping her hands on the waist as Stefan shook his head and hugged the girl and kept her close to him.

"I thought you are mad at me," Stefan said in a muffled tone still hugging her

"I am, but I can postpone until tomorrow," she said "I missed you Stefabear," she said keeping her hands around his neck and pecked his cheek as he said "I missed you too, a lot" kissing on her crown.

"Ah! Can we go inside already" the new guy said out aloud and the eldest brother released a visibly dejected sigh hearing the British accent

"Why did you bring him?" the Older Salvatore said pointing at the guy definitely not happy with his arrival

"I missed you too mate. I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have you killed" the other guy said sarcastically as both blonde-haired girls shook their heads

"Damon, can't you take a day off from being a jerk" Lexi scolded her boyfriend whacking on his head "You too Kol" she reminded the other guy.

"It's not my fault that he irks me. He is irksome" said Damon massaging his head and before Kol could reply, he was cut off "Enough Boys. Give it a rest for today at least" she started coming inside the house and stopped talking when she saw an awkwardly standing girl at the entrance of the living room "And it looks like we have a guest" she said and everyone started acknowledging the only human in a room.

"You must be Elena," Nora said moving towards her "I am Nora, Nora Salvatore. A pleasure to meet you"

"Salvatore? As in Stefan and Damon?" Elena asked confused. She thought she would be a friend but not blood related

"Yes, she is their sister. Hello Love, I am Kol Mikaelson" he said kissing the doppelganger's hand while keeping a hand on Nora's waist.

"They never told me they had a sister," the human said uncomfortably. She thought they were no secrets between her and Stefan and now she is informed that they have a beautiful sister and before Stefan could give an explanation, Nora said "That would be my fault. I didn't want my enemies to come for their heads. So I decided it's better to keep me as their little secret" and the human gulped at that. Nora did look ethereal in her looks but she also has a powerful vibe around her. The people beside her seemed to know of it very well, but it also doesn't seem to affect their feelings towards her. Mainly the guy beside her.

"How old are you?" Elena asked curiously eyeing both the sister and her companion

"She will be 167 in a month" Kol answered for the girl "and me, I am a little over thousand"

"Nevermind him, he is a braggart," Stefan said coming towards his girlfriend "Elena, I would like to officially introduce to the most important women of my life, my sister" as both girls smiled at each other, "And this is my sister's annoying best friend Kol Mikaelson"

"Hey, sorry that took forever. I just didn't know how long my mom was gonna be here. So I bought..." Caroline's voice was cut short as she took in the presence of new faces

"Caroline, there you are," Lexi said cheerfully dragging the girl towards the Guardian angle and Original Vampire "Remember when I told you about my other blonde friend. This is Nora Salvatore. Damon and Stefan's sister"

"And I am Kol Mikaelson" added the hot British guy clearly not amused for not being introduced

"Did you just say Sister?" the Forbes girl asked confused

"Yes Barbie, sister as in female sibling," said Damon with a sigh making the girl look dumb

"Are you saying that no one ever told me, the Salvatore brothers have a beautiful sister all along with an equally hot boyfriend" she shouted exasperated

"Even I was informed about it just now," Elena said to her friend while the Salvatore brothers said "Kol is not her boyfriend" almost at the same time which caused the Original to snicker

"Wait, am I the only one who heard that there was a human, being held hostage in the house" the said female sibling shouted gaining everyone's attention

"I can explain," said Stefan

"It was for a good reason," said Lexi

"Trust me, it's not as bad as it sounds like," said Damon and Kol snickered seeing their skittish behaviour as Elena and Caroline looked amused seeing the big bad Vampires like that. However, Nora looked quite serious.

"Remember the vengeful wolf I was talking about.." started Damon trying his best to explain

"I didn't know a flight duration from Venice to Virginia to be so eventful in Mystic falls," said Kol sprawling on the couch with his head on Nora's lap

"Kol, be serious. If it wasn't for them consuming vervain regularly they would've been too vulnerable today and most probably be dead by now" Nora said

"But they are not," he said getting up trying to reassure his best friend "They are perfect and I will be sure to rip the wolf's head right off his body the moment I see him" and Nora nodded her head.

"Did you just agree to it. I thought you will say something like 'Violence is not always the answer Kol'" he asked a little shocked

"Well from what they said Stefan did call for a truce but the wolf blew it in his face by exposing them" I reasoned

"'One for all and all for one' after all," said Kol amused knowing how merciless she can be when it comes to her loved ones

"So what are you planning to do with the sheriff?" asked Nora diverting the topic

"Compel her to forget," said Damon

"You shut up Day day. I want Caroline to say it. It's her choice considering we are talking about her mother" Nora said looking at the fellow blonde

"Me?" Caroline said with a stutter but composed herself saying "I don't know. But I saw how my mom looked at me when she saw my Vampire's face. I don't want her to think of me as a monster. Even if she accepts me, she is never going to trust them" she said looking at her friends. She is very grateful for Stefan and Lexi for helping her through the bad times and how they taught her to control her hunger. Damon wasn't bad either, he always gave her share of blood bags he brings from his. She knows her mother well and she knows how much she despises Vampires. It's for the best.

"I will do it," I told looking at my brothers "No need to keep her locked in for three days. People may get suspicious"

"But she still has vervain in her," said Elena confused

"You are not going to bleed her to get the vervain off her, are you?" Caroline asked worried of her mother. Sure the Salvatore sister didn't look that cruel to the eyes but she just agreed to take someone's head off without blinking an eye. So the blonde couldn't help but ask.

"Hey don't take my muffin for the psychopath over here," Damon said offend pointing at both Nora and lol who are still sitting on the couch who have an unamused expression on their faces.

"Just show her to me, will you?" Nora asked getting up from her seat not answering anything increasings Caroline's fear

"This way," Stefan said asking them to follow to the cellar.

"You go on. I will stay here and give the girls company" said Kol looking at Lexi, Caroline and Elena and Nora nodded her head.

"So Caroline, are you the baby vampire Damon tried to stake because he thought you would make a terrible job at it?" Kol started asking Caroline as his voice slowly faded but is still audible for the siblings as they made their way downstairs.

"What do you want now?" Elizabeth Forbes asked once she saw Stefan enter along with his brother. But she didn't get to speak much once she saw a new appearance.

"You must be Elizabeth Forbes or Liz as my brother put it. Damon talked about you and Mayor a lot" Nora said entering the room "Oh! How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Nora Salvatore, sister of Damon and Stefan"

"Great. Another vampire in town" the sheriff said sarcastically

"Not really," said the emerald-eyed girl before her "Nonetheless, I didn't come here to talk about me. I am here on behalf of your daughter"

"She is no daughter of mine. My daughter's gone" Liz said in a broken tone

"You don't know how wrong you are," Nora said to her softly "And now I am going to compel you before you could say something you will regret later 'You are going to forget that your daughter is a Vampire. All you remember is you went to a historical event to enjoy your day off with your daughter today. But then you got a little sick, so you went home. Your daughter made you soup, you two talked and bickered as usual and tomorrow you are going to get up and go on with your life as always. And never ever talk to Mason Lockwood about anything related to council. Now sleep and wait for a beautiful tomorrow' " and just like that she fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Are you alright?" Stefan said keeping a hand on his sister's shoulder sensing that she was not really good.

"It just. She reminded me of mom" Nora said. She reminded how she lied to her mother as well. The same mother who stole money to take her kids far away from her cruel husband. The same one who died thinking her sons died at a young age along with their father.

"You don't need to feel guilty about that, muffin. Mother died peacefully because of what we did. She has already suffered a lot because of father and she deserved to move on with her without any worries knowing her daughter is safe and happy with a loving husband by her side" said Damon. He knew very well, how guilty his little sister felt for lying to her. She was after all the only women to be by her side for the first 20 years of eternal life. The mother that taught her everything and loved her for who she was.

While the Salvatore siblings are sharing a moment downstairs, the vampires in the living room stayed silent after overhearing the conversation. Caroline was slightly embarrassed remembering her wild thoughts about the Salvatore sister. Elena was the only one who is unaware of the situation but she sure knows her blonde friend can't keep anything inside of her and she will keep her updated later.

"Your mom is asleep. You can take her home. My brothers and Lexi can help you with it" Nora said once she was among everyone.

Before anyone could say anything, Kol got up from his seat and extended a hand towards the Salvatore sister "care for a walk, love. I am famished". He knew his best friend needed some time alone. He didn't even have to ask about it and in some way, she knew very well, why he asked it, so she accepted his hand gladly and just like that they were out of the house.

While Damon, Stefan and Lexi stayed silently as if they are used to it, Elena and Caroline had a load of questions to ask

"How.. how did she compel mom, when she is on vervain," Caroline asked confused "should she be immune of compulsion or something?"

"Yeah. But Nora, she is special." Lexi said "we can't really tell you about it as it's not our secret. But I can say that vervain doesn't affect her compulsion. She is one of a kind. She will tell you about her if she sees fit" and both brothers nodded in agreement

"Where did they go?" Elena asked

"Kol doesn't like to drink from blood bags. He likes it straight from the vein. He says old habits die hard" said Stefan

"Are they going kill someone?" the doppelganger asked panicked

"Norse doesn't drink blood as Lexi said, she is different. And Kol, he won't kill any innocent with Norse by his side" said Stefan reassuring his girlfriend.

"It's late. I will drop you guys" said Stefan.

Elsewhere Kol just had his full and Nora compelled the young couple to forget the matter and take rest tomorrow if they feel tired and asked them to put a bandage on it if possible.

" I can't believe, I am walking on the same land, I was born a thousand years ago," said Kol "Finn sure despises this place. But, Bekah would love to show this place to Marcellus" not getting any response from the girl beside her, he decided to try a different approach.

"It's okay to ask for a hug, darling," said Kol nonchalantly "I am pretty sure, your fiance won't mind"

"Ex fiance" was an immediate reply he got in return.

"The ring on your left-hand says otherwise," he said pointing at the diamond ring draped on her finger

"I like the ring. So I kept it. I can live for a lifetime if I sell this" she said

"Really now," he asked cockily

"Are you trying to get somewhere" she snapped

"I don't know, am I?" He asked clearly testing her patience.

"I don't really want to talk about your brother, Kol. So drop it" she said walking in a fast pace avoiding the conversation.

"Fine. I will shut up" he said following up to her. Well, she is at least talking now.

 **Hey guys. I know I am late and kinda ditched you. However here I am. And as you can see I started a new way of writing. So which one do you think is good, the previous ones or this one?**


	13. Chapter 13

**March 6, 2010**

"So what's on the to-do list?" Kol said loudly entering the Kitchen as I was serving pancakes to Damon, Stefan and Lexi

"First, I have to feed my brothers and sister," I said

"I am joining in as well," Kol said sitting just beside Damon which made Damon scowl

"Why are you trying to pick a fight with my brother first thing in the morning?" I asked keeping hands on my waist

"Me?" Kol wondered with an innocent expression "I am not trying anything, darling. You know I love the food you prepare."

"Don't play that with me," I started saying but I was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Who is dumb enough to knock on a Vampires' door," Kol said

"Baby Gilbert," said Damon

"Elena's brother," said Lexi

"Jeremy?" said Stefan at the same time as Kol vamp sped to open the door

"Come on in, mate" I heard Kol saying

"Kol, don't kill the boy," I said following him to the main door after giving a nod off reassurance to my siblings

"Hi," the boy at the door said awkwardly

"Jeremy, right? Come on in" I said with a smile and he came inside staying as far as possible from a very excited Kol.

"You must be, the sister, Elena told me about you," he said looking at me and then "and he must be the best friend"

"I am Nora and that's Kol," I said walking inside as the boy followed me "Did you have your breakfast? I was just making pancakes. Come on, have a seat" He sat on the chair beside Lexi and diagonal to Damon while Kol sat in his previous seat.

"What are you doing here, Little Gilbert?" asked Damon not even lifting his head from the plate before him

"I needed to talk to you," he said

"And why do I, need to talk to you?" asked Damon

"Don't be rude, Dames?" I said flipping the pancake

"Tyler Lockwood has to kill someone to activate his curse. He's not a werewolf, yet," said Jeremy

"Wow! Fascinating " Damon said sarcastically "Not enough" he added

"But Mason Lockwood is and he's looking for a moonstone, a special rock connected to the werewolf legend. That's why he's here." continued Jeremy.

" A moonstone?" Stefan said out loud looking at us. Must have realized it was the same one, Damon has in his possession.

"You guys heard about it?" Jeremy asked confused

"Does Elena know about this little discovery?" Lexi asked and Jeremy stayed silent

" Oh! You haven't told her, have you?" said Damon

"Well, Elena doesn't want me getting involved, in all this." defended Jeremy

"And you're a Gilbert and you just can't help yourself. Wow! Your search for life's purpose is as obvious as it is tragic." said Damon

Just then, there was another knock at the door but Kol didn't move from his place this time, probably too lazy to greet another human.

"I will go," I said walking up to the front door

"Hello, Gorgeous," the bad boy said cockily with a grin

"Enzo," I said with a straight face

"Who the hell invited him?" I asked loudly questioning my siblings in the kitchen

"Enzo, buddy," Damon said gleefully but then it deflated when he saw my serious face, "I think Lexi's calling me" he added going back inside the same way

"I am feeling the love, Damon" grumbled Enzo when he saw Damon walking away

"Come on now, surely you forgave them. Show me some mercy, eh?" Enzo said facing me with a dejected sigh.

"How about, no?" I said folding my hands across my chest

"Why not?" He said trying to come inside by I stopped him using my elemental power and he gave an annoyed look

"My brothers' didn't lie to me in the face as you did," I said. They just omitted the information

"I lied to you in the phone if you are being specific" he defended just then he saw Kol, Lexi, Stefan and Jeremy coming into the view "Thanks for the tip mate," he said seeing Stefan and I gave my little brother the devils' eye.

"Since I am the reason he lied to you, I kind of warned him," said Stefan and Enzo gave a cheeky smile

"Just say the golden words mate," Kol said leaning against the wall when Enzo discreetly asked for the help seeing I am not reacting and I glared at Kol

"I am sorry," He said and I narrowed my eyes and inspected him to make sure he was sincere.

"Fine, come on in," I said releasing him from the spell and he smiled getting inside pulling me into a hug and I hugged him back tightly

"Aww! Did you miss me? It warms my cold dead heart," he said recognising my tight hold on him. Cocky bastard.

"Why can't you guys be like Stefan?" I said looking at Enzo, Kol and Damon

"You want us to brood?" asked Enzo raising his eyebrows

"No, be less smug and cocky," I said hitting his arm.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Kol said and turned to Enzo saying "Long time mate"

"Good to see you, Kol," said Enzo with a not nod and he turned to Lexi and Damon "When are you guys getting married? It's been years now"

"I missed you Enzo," Lexi said instead hugging him with a grin

"It's good to see you mate," Enzo said hugging Damon

"Have I come at the wrong time?" A voice said from behind the main door and everyone turned in that direction

"Ric!" Damon said greeting the guy "You came at the right time"

After a lot of introductions, everyone sat in the living room as I came out with one last pancake for Kol.

"Where are Stefan and Lexi?" I asked looking at everyone

"They left for school," said Kol

"What did you get?" Damon asked looking at Alaric

"So, supposedly vampires and werewolves used to roam freely until a shaman put a curse on them to limit their power. Since then, werewolves can only turn on a full moon and vampires are weakened by the sun." Alaric said pacing around and Damon wiggles his fingers, showing his daylight ring.

"Most of them, anyway," said Damon and Kol and I sat there amused by the conversation

"According to the legend, the werewolf part of the curse is sealed with the moonstone." Alaric taking out a map which Jeremy takes and looks at it.

"What do you mean sealed?" asked a curious Jeremy

"It's a witch thing, whatever seals the curse is usually the key to unsealing the curse," said Enzo

"Maybe Mason Lockwood believes, he can use the moonstone to break the curse," said Alaric

"If we start believing in some supernatural witchy-woo legend, from a picture book, we're idiots," said Damon and Kol bust into chuckles

"Anything you like to share, Kol?" asked Damon

"Me? Not a thing mate. Not at all" said Kol and Damon narrowed his eyes suspicious

"Why aren't you saying anything?" I asked him through our mind link

"I don't want Nik daggering me," said Kol in the same way

"How about you, Nora? Considering the job you do" said Enzo breaking my talk with Kol.

"All you have to know is, the curse is fake. It was crafted by Elijah and Klaus for their own, personal reasons" I said and then turned to Kol saying "I can't be daggered"

"And you don't want to elaborate it?" Damon said raising his eyebrows

" All in due time Damon," I said

"Great," he said sarcastically

"Who are Elijah and Klaus," asked Alaric

"Kol's brothers, the Originals," said Damon

"What do you mean by Originals?" asked Jeremy confused

"The first Vampires. All the other Vampires are created by them" said Enzo

"How old are you again?" Jeremy said turning towards Kol

"A little over a thousand." Kol said in a smug tone and Jeremy said "Wow!"

"So there is a whole family of Originals?" Alaric asked intrigued

"I have 3 brothers and two sisters. Well, my older sister is an immortal witch who needs to sleep a lot and whom we didn't know existed until the last century" Kol explained and continued saying "And Nora will be too if everything goes well"

"Well, I don't see it happening anytime now," Enzo said looking at Kol and me.

"You want to marry her?" Jeremy questioned Kol confusedly

"No!" said Damon "She is engaged to his brother"

"We broke up." I said looking at the ring on my finger for a second and back up "You are still my family Kol, engaged to him or not"

"So, what are we doing today?" I said trying to make the conversation less awkward

"I can show you all the places, I grew up in," said Kol getting up from his seat

"And I will show you mine" I replied

"And they can do whatever they want to do," Kol said referring to the others that are in the living room.

"Give me a minute to get ready, then we can leave," I said, "You will be staying right Enzo?"

"Yeah. I will stick around for a few days. I sense a lot of drama here" he said rubbing his hands together excited with the new developments. I just nodded my head with a smile, going upstairs to get ready.

"See that? I was born here, beyond that hill," Kol said pointing at it and I smiled looking at his enthusiasm

"Hey, I want to show you something. It's a secret no one knows, not even my brothers" I said dragging him along

"Now I am really curious. Don't tell me you had your first kiss there" Kol said coming along with me

"My first kiss was, unfortunately, your brother," I said "And the place I am taking you is something more special. It's the place where I learnt about myself"

In a blink, we were standing at the witch burial ground.

"I don't see anything special here, darling," Kol said scrunching his nose looking at the barren land

"See the burnt house over there," I said and he looked in the direction, I pointed my hand to and nodded his head telling me to continue "That is where I made my first friends."

"You had friends? I thought I was the only one who can handle your bluntness unless you are counting our families" he said and was received with a blow to his head.

"This is the place where witches were burnt in the 1600s," I said

"Don't tell me you are friends with dead witches!" he said

"They are called spirits" I corrected him

"What's with you and the dead people. 80 per cent of the people you surround yourself with, is dead" he said deadpanned

"I don't know why. Even when I was young, I used to feel attached to this place" I murmured knowing very well he could hear me

"So, you are a nut job since birth. Why am I not surprised?" he said for which I hit him again

"Ouch! Woman. Don't be so physical" he said

"Why? Afraid girls won't look at you if you have a black eye that suits your ugly face," I said with a snort making my way inside the house

"Please, I am handsome no matter how I look," he said coming along with me "I don't want my hair spoiled, I spent a lot of time on it"

"It looks the same," I said raising my eyebrow and stopped him saying "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come inside"

"Why?" He said raising his eyebrows

"Maybe because you are a murderous vampire," I said like it was obvious

"I will take my chances. At least one of them would have owed me something" he said entering and I shook my head at his arrogance used to it

As we entered a bit more deeply into the house, I could hear the voices and Kol groaned clutching his head. "Told you" I muttered walking ahead

"Fine, I will leave," he said going back

"I will be out in a few minutes, I need to talk to them," I said "How about you go to the grill, Damon said Bourbon and fries are best there"

"Fine," he said with a huff and went from there

"Do you have to do that to my friend?" I asked out loud clutching my necklace to concentrate on the voices

"Nora Rosewood" an elder voice greeted me "I see you are setting in well than we expected"

"It's Nora Salvatore now, Maria." I said with a smile "I left my old name behind my old life. It took some time but now I am a new person with a new family and hella lot of new responsibilities."

"Immortality looks good on you" I heard another voice say "You are not the same shy girl anymore"

"Yeah. But I am pretty much scared about the way things are going now. My attachment to the people here, it scares me having seen their future." I said "I can't live with myself if something happens to the people I came to love knowing that I could've stopped something from happening"

All the emotions, secrets and feelings, everything I kept to bottled up deep down in my heart for many reasons, I finally let them all out. I suddenly felt like all the weight was lifted off my shoulders. I felt free. Maybe, I should have come here a lot sooner.

I would stay there all day if it wasn't for Kol's call.

"I should be leaving now. Thank you for hearing my rants. Today onwards you are my psychologist. Do expect my often visits" I said and got up to leave

"Aah! Finally. I was thinking you are lost on the way here" He said once I took a seat beside him in the Grill.

"Very funny," I said sarcastically "I haven't been here in a long time and we had a lot to talk."

"Can I have a bourbon, please. Neat." I said looking at the bartender

"I am afraid, I have to check your I'd," he said and Kol snickered beside me and shook his head used to the line, long ago

"I don't think you will need it," I said looking in his eye and stomping Kol's feet simultaneously.

"I didn't say anything," Kol said going back to his drink with a smirk, not at all hurt by my assault and I just pouted at his teasing.


	14. Chapter 14

**1864, Louisiana**

"No," I said sharply

"Yes," my brothers said in a similar tone

"No"

"Yes"

"Ugh! Come on, we have already been through this. I am still quite wary knowing Kol already knows about your existence. I don't want a lot of their family to find out about you as well" I said referring to other originals and trying to reason with them, my British accent slipping in

"And I sure as hell, am not letting you go on your own to hunt some stick persons with a group of originals, whom I don't trust or care about," Damon said

"They are not, stick persons. They are a group of old Vampires called Strix" I said

"You are still not going," Stefan said

"Hey, I am older than you. You don't get to say that to me" I said back

"Fine, then listen to me. I am older than you" Damon said

"But..." I was cut off, rudely might I add.

"Shut up. I am older than all of you. So, I get the final say" Lexi told causing my brothers and me to open and close our mouths thinking of a comeback.

"What? Do you have something to say?" she said in her 'mom' voice raising her eyebrow.

But finding none we kept our mouths shut.

 _Lexi can be quite scary when she wants to be._

"Of all the people in this world, I am stuck with you three as my family" She muttered causing us to pout

"Don't pout. None of you said babysitting was going to be a full-time job for me" she said looking at us and we shrugged shamelessly "All right. Listen carefully. Nora is right. The Mikaelson's can't know about us. It will put a damper on a lot of things in her plans in future" I smiled smugly, however it didn't last long when she continued saying "But... that doesn't mean, we are letting you go along with a bunch of strangers to save the world"

"Murderous strangers. Savages," Damon supplied

"And narcissists, by the stories you said," Stefan added but they both shut up when Lexi and I gave a look

"So what I am proposing is, we will follow Nora discreetly and if only if we think it's going to be dangerous, we will join the fight. All the precautions can go to hell. We will protect each other, no matter what" Lexi said with a serious face making no room for any argument

"I like the plan" my brothers and I agreed

"Well, it's mine," Lexi said with a pleased expression causing us to roll our eyes.

"One for all. All for one" Lexi said beckoning us for a group hug, which we gladly agreed to do.

"You guys are still a pain in my neck," She said teasing us

"Now that's everything settled, I will be on my way. I need to meet with Elijah. Kol said he found information on Strix' and wants to meet with him" I said breaking the hug.

"Will you be coming for supper?" Stefan asked. Even though they are not humans anymore, they still eat human food when I am with them. Maybe to not make me feel different, I guess.

"I will come early tomorrow and prepare breakfast. Don't miss me" I said picking up my hat and heading out

"Hard, not to" I heard them reply as I am out of the door.

It's been a while since I discussed the first sired vampires with the Mikaelson's. Though I am having a hard time dodging Kol's questions about his sire line and their threat to him, I am managing it so far, without getting my heart ripped out. I don't know how long I can keep the act going, considering, I gloated a lot that I read minds and can see their past.

 _Why the hell did the show not show anything about it?_

"We are here, Miss," the Coachman said interrupting my thoughts.

"We are?" I asked startled looking through the window to eye the familiar Manor at the heart of the French quarter.

"Yes, Of course," he said

"Thank you, Frank," I said as he gave me a hand to help me get down

"Do you want me to wait for you, Miss Claudette?" He asked respectfully

"Oh! No. Thank you, I will find my way back," I said with a smile which he returned and sped away

"Claudette?" A voice asked confused behind me

"Oh! Hello, Kol. Thank God, you are home. Claudette is my fake last name here. I borrowed it from my old landlord couple" I said making my way to there house. "Are your siblings home as well?"

"Should be..." he said following me into his house

"Hey, Marcel," I said cheerily once I saw him getting down the stairs

"Hello, Nora," he mumbled. He was having a civil conversation with me ever since I undaggered Rebekah.

"Why do you look sad? Don't tell me it has something to do with a blonde Original who hates your guts and wants to rip off your head every time she sees you?" I said but by the look on his face, I came to the conclusion that I am right

"At least Bekah and I are on the same page now," Kol said but we ignored him

"Don't worry. Give her some time, she will forgive you eventually. I mean, she did get daggered for 29 years," I said counting the years in my head seeing she was daggered in 1835.

Oh! I saved her from another 20 years of sleep.

"What are you doing here?" Marcel asked after sometime

I slapped my forehead remembering the original reason I came here, "I was here to talk to Elijah. Is he, home?"

"Yes, last I checked, he was in the Library," Marcel said.

"Great. I will see you later than" I said skipping up the stairs realizing Kol already left.

"Kol?" I shouted trying to hear a response from him. "Kol, wherein the bloody hell are you?"

"It looks like you managed to piss him off, love. However, I would very much appreciate it if you don't do that to me" Klaus's voice reached me before I could see him

"And I should care, why?" I asked sarcastically when I saw him in front of me.

"Just because I can't kill you, doesn't mean, I can't rip your heart out just to watch you in pain" he growled and that made me angry.

Extremely angry.

But before I could lash out Elijah's voice stopped us "or you could solve this like the respectful adults you have come to be."

Just like that Klaus and I pointed fingers towards each other accusingly and looked at Elijah indirectly saying _the other person started it._

Elijah released a sigh and shook his head disappointed at us.

"Why don't you come upstairs, Nora? We shall discuss more pressing matters" he said in his 'dad voice'.

I gave Klaus one last stinky glare and made my way upstairs following Elijah's advice.

"Must you always be at each other's throat?" Elijah asked as he closed the library doors behind him

"It won't happen if your brother starts acting according to his age. I think I should start reminding him every minute that I am 800, some years, younger than him." I grumbled

"It's been confirmed that 'The Strix', are residing in Europe. Sweden to be exact" Elijah said after sorting books into their original places

"The economic growth rate started increasing a lot from the past ten years and there will be a lot of food due to the wars. A perfect place to lay low and settle for a group of homicidal Vampires" I said understanding why they are there.

"You are a quaint one, Nora. You manage to astound me every time we strike a conversation" Elijah stated.

"Really? Is it a good thing or are you calling me dumb and weird?" I asked

"Nora, I intend to think of myself as a knowledgeable person. Yet. Every time you make me think otherwise. I honestly don't recognize half the words you speak but I still get the meaning of them.. "he paused saying " Well most of the time. So, believe me, when I say I have never met a woman like you. The way you talk and carry yourself is quite different"

"Thank you, I guess," I said awkwardly not expecting that answer

"When do you want to start for the journey?" Elijah asked

"I was thinking about this weekend if you don't have anything important to do. I should also ask Kol about it and your other siblings' that are coming to help us or looking for a vacation. We will plan it if everyone's schedule is clear" I said

"Well, I don't have anything to do. The sooner we take care of this problem, the better. But like you said, it's better to ask everyone before taking the decision. I will talk to my siblings and let you know" he said

"Great! I will leave you to your books then" I said getting up

"I am already done here. You can stay if you want, I really don't mind your company" he said with a smile

"I would love to but... I should probably find Kol. Something tells me, he is upset with me or something worse. He just disappeared without saying anything" I explained apologetically

"As you wish. Kol's room is down the hallway to the left" Elijah said

I curtsied and said "I will see you tomorrow" and left the library hearing a "you too" in reply

Once I was in the said hallway, I didn't know where to go. He said, to the left. Does it mean to my left or his?

Darn it!

Nevermind, I decided to go to my left only to come face to face with, Rebekah

"Hey, Rebekah," I greeted her

"Nora, I knew it was you when I heard Nik swearing like a Pirate" she greeted back

"And something tells me you like seeing him like that," I said

"Why, yes. Of course." She said smirking "It's good to see someone putting my brothers in their place, once in a while."

"Speaking of brothers, have you seen Kol?" I asked her

"No, but his room is on the other end," she said pointing it to me "If he is not their then he is off somewhere, killing a poor creature"

"Oh! By the way, are you coming to help us with the Strix'?" I asked

"I haven't decided, yet," she said passing by me to go downstairs

"Well, I would very much like it, if you decide to join. I could use some girl time through this horrendous adventure with your brothers" I said with a smile

"I will think about it," she said and left

I couldn't hear any voice from the end of the hallway but I still decided to go and as expected the room was empty.

So I grabbed a paper from one of the drawers and started writing

 **Dear Kol _backstabbing_ Mikaelson,**

 **You left.**

 **You abandoned me in your house and left me to the wolf, which is your brother if you are wondering. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something very important. Please, do come by the Library when you are done with whatever that is you are doing. I will be waiting for you.**

 **Your soon to be BFF,**

 **NORA.**

I then folded the letter and tucked it under his pillow just enough, so, he could see it but it won't be blown away by air.

I then left the Manor and left to the Library. With everything that's been going lately, I am not getting enough time to spend at the Library. I would have been definitely fired if I didn't compel the Claudette's for this job.

I asked my Old lady boss to take the day off and stayed at the Library. It was already 6 in the evening. The library closes in an hour, so, I decided to sort out the books the people _carelessly_ left behind into their respective shelves.

"Miss Claudette, it has been a while" I heard a somewhat familiar voice

"Oh! Mr Gregor, how are you?" I gushed as soon as I saw that cute old man

"I am good, dear. What about you? I haven't seen you for a while" he said smiling

"I am doing very well. I had to go see my aunt in Arkansas as she wasn't feeling well" I said

"I hope she is fine now." He asked

"Yes, Thank you," I said

"Well, it's good to see you again. I must be going now. I don't want to make my wife suspicious" he said which made us both chuckle.

"Goodbye, . As always, I hope to see you here again" I said with a smile as he walked away with his cane.

As he went, Kol passed by him "Look, who decided to show up" I said smiling sarcastically

"Were you waiting for me?" he mocked me

"Of course, not. Where did you get that preposterous idea from?" I decided to play along

"Oh!" He pretended to be shocked and took out the letter I wrote from his coat "I think someone is trying to sabotage us. That's why they put a fake letter in my room under your name, what a beast?"

"What am I going to do now, Kol? I don't want to die," I pretended to wail

"It okay, Nora Salvatore. I shall protect you till my last breath" he said puffing his chest.

"Sh..someone may be listening" I stopped the act and repented him for using my full name

"Whatever," he said sitting at my reception desk

"Are you going to tell me what exactly happened?" I asked

"No," he said plainly and I decided not to push it

"Okay," I said " Anyways, I talked to Elijah today and I was informed that Strix had been sighted in Sweden"

"Great! We have to spend 10 days on a ship doing, nothing," he cut me off sarcastically

"So I wanted to ask if you are free this weekend. If you are, then we can begin our journey or we can change the dates if you have anything to do" I continued "Elijah said he will discuss this with your family tomorrow and will ask if any of siblings your will be interested"

"Well, for one, I don't have anything to do. Two, I don't think any others would be interested. Finn is a bore, Rebekah wouldn't want to ruin her dress and so that muppet will stay here relishing in her presence and lastly, Nik is too paranoid to leave New Orleans for such a long time."

"That might actually be a good thing. I don't want them to accidentally meet my family" I shuddered thinking about that horrible encounter

"Your brothers are coming?" He asked slightly surprised

"And Lexi. No matter what I say, they are not listening. They want to be my aid if anything goes wrong" I said rolling my eyes fondly

"I will have a fun holiday antagonising your family," he said with a wicked smile causing me to narrow my eyes at him

"By the way, what in the world is a BFF?" he asked after a moment, truly confused and I let out a loud laugh.


End file.
